Ce parfum de toi me donne envie de t'aimer
by Shela-shela
Summary: Harry tombe sur le journal de Sévérus Rogue,au même âge que lui, par hasard et commence à le lire, intrigué.... Et si son sombre professeur lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait? Et si harry découvrait derrière ce masque une personne digne dinterê
1. Chapitre 1 : le passé et le présent

**Chapitre 1 : Le passé et le présent. **

_**Pour découvrir ce parfum de toi : qui es-tu? Le reflet de mon désespoir? **_

_Etre là. _

_Etre seul. _

_Etre parmi eux sans qu'aucun ne me voit vraiment. _

_Etre seul parmi d'autres… _

_La vie peut s'apparenter à beaucoup de choses. _

_Pour moi, elle ne s'apparente à rien de bon. _

_Autrefois ma mère me disait que le monde était un bouquet de fleurs. _

_Un immense bouquet composé de milliers de fleurs, toutes différentes, de couleurs, de textures, répandant un parfum agréable ou pas, dont on se souvenait ou pas… _

_Que parfois les fleurs les plus belles ne sentaient pas bon, ou étaient profondément toxiques et que certaines fleurs d'apparence laide exaltaient un parfum doux et agréable. _

_Que c'étaient souvent les fleurs les plus rebutantes qui constituaient la base des potions les plus bienfaisantes. J'aime les potions. Elles savent redonner leur véritable aspect à ce genre de fleurs. Les fleurs oubliées de tous. _

_« Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être et tu dois te méfier des apparences, Séverus Tu dois être plus fort que les préjugés existants… d'accord ? » _

_Je m'entends encore répondre, insouciant « oui maman, moi je respirerai d'abord le parfum et puis je saurai même si les autres ne prennent pas la peine de savoir vraiment… » _

_Ma mère souriait alors invariablement devant tant d'innocence. _

_Je suis cette fleur si répugnante d'apparence, exaltant son doux parfum sans que jamais personne ne s'en aperçoive. En secret, entouré de tant de personnes. _

_Un parfum entre l'amertume du regret et la douceur de l'espérance… _

_Je suis une fleur ignorée, et mon parfum si faible est recouvert par les auras des fleurs voisines, qui exhibent une odeur qui m'asphyxie et m'empêche de vivre vraiment. _

_Empêtré dans mon silence, je vis en savourant la saveur des mots sur les pages qui constituent ma vie. Oui, je commence un journal intime. Ce journal, comme une échappatoire. Ce journal comme un poème. Ce journal comme un nouveau commencement à ma vie… _

_Mais laissez moi vous dire qui je suis et ce que je fais de ma vie, ce qu'elle est et pourquoi j'écris… en espérant que quelqu'un découvrira mon parfum un jour… _

_Je suis Séverus Rogue. J'ai presque 17 ans, j'aime les hommes, je suis à serpentard et je suis faible pour tout ce qui concerne le rapport humain. Il est pitoyable pour quelqu'un de mon âge de dire que personne ne l'aime et j'en ai bien conscience. Mais le fait est que plus personne ne m'aime depuis la mort de ma mère, il y a de cela 5 ans et demi… _

_Comment est-elle morte ? Je le dirai plus tard, voyez vous j'ai aussi mes occupations et je préfère y aller de manière mesurée dans mes révélations… J'ai peur. Je suis apprenti mangemort du fait de mon père et je me demande encore bien souvent comment deux caractères aussi différents que mon père et ma mère ont pu se rencontrer un jour sous le même soleil… Elle si douce et lui si dur, si violent… Je le déteste tellement de ne pas être plus... je ne sais pas, peut-être que je lui en veux de ne pas m'aimer...de ne pas se faire un devoir le fruit de sa propre chair comme les autres parents... c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'écris... _

_J'écris pour y voir plus clair dans ma vie. J'écris parce que j'ai l'impression de me noyer, de sombrer, parce que ma vie entière repose sur de faibles souvenirs de jours heureux passés depuis longtemps… Peut-être pour créer quelque chose … je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être un de ces fous en quête d'une réponse que je ne trouve pas…Je suis peut-être un fou qui attend l'instant où tout changera pour lui…_

Harry resta un instant interdit devant sa lecture. Il frissonna. Jamais il n'avait pensé aux sentiments de son maître des potions … Jamais … Il eut une bouffée de tristesse avant de se remémorer les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait trouvé l'ouvrage…

Il se baladait tranquillement dans Poudlard, et cela en tout non-respect du règlement car, bien que l'insigne de préfet en chef brillait sur sa poitrine en dépit du peu d'éclairage, l'heure était déjà bien trop avancée pour une ronde...

Il s'était laissé guider par ses pas et avait atterri comme toujours dans les cachots, comme toujours, invariablement. Secrètement, il espérait rencontrer le maître des potions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Un jour il avait vu une réelle chaleur dans ses yeux couleur d'encre et depuis ce jour, intrigué, il cherchait à en savoir plus sur cette personne que tous connaissaient si mal, en dépit des apparences il en était sûr…

Il était entré dans une salle verrouillée, à l'approche on ne peut moins discrète de Rusard et de son chat de gouttière.

Une pièce juste à côté de l'endroit présumé de l'appartement de l'austère professeur Rogue.

Il se trouvait, à sa grande surprise, dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Les rayons qui envahissaient la pièce débordaient de livres aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Il s'approcha, intéressé.

Des livres de magie plus ou moins blanche… d'ingrédients rares et de potions complexes, en passant par des mythes de créatures oubliées depuis sûrement bon nombre d'années…

Et au milieu de ces rangées, se tenait un livre à la tranche un peu élimée, où rien n'était écrit et qui attirait son attention, détonnant à ses yeux au milieu de tous ces ouvrages poussiéreux.

Posé tout en haut comme pour monter qu'il ne devait pas être lu.

Harry maudit intérieurement sa petite taille.

En effet, il n'était pas très grand. Si on tenait vraiment à le décrire, on aurait dit qu'il était mince et qu'il avait les traits si fins qu'ils en devenaient féminins, que ses yeux verts détonnaient de sa peau légèrement dorée comme deux émeraudes dans un écrin de soie délicate, que ses lèvres étaient rosées et pour finir que son physique harmonieux disparaissait sous des vêtements trop grands.

Malgré ce dernier détail, Harry avait du succès auprès de tous et beaucoup lui tournaient autour à son plus grand déplaisir.

Il avait même été élu meilleur parti de l'Angleterre par le magazine Sorcière Hebdo !

Depuis il croulait sous les lettres toutes plus douteuses les une que les autres… Une fois encore à son grand déplaisir !

Et il ne pouvait pas attraper ce satané livre, situé bien trop en hauteur pour sa taille!

Puis, se souvenant dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il était un sorcier, il sortit sa baguette dans le but de faire venir le livre à lui par la magie. L'expeliarmus qu'il envoya dans l'étagère lui facilita le travail et l'objet de sa convoitise lui atterrit bêtement sur la tête. Pendant que le héro du monde magique se relevait pour faire face au professeur qu'il avait stupidement rêvé croiser un peu plus tôt, celui-ci lui lanca son célèbre regard tueur, l'air furibond, en tenant deux baguettes dans ses fines mains blanches…

Harry se fit la réflexion incongrue que son professeur avait de magnifiques mains. Des mains qui semblaient de porcelaine, avec des longs doigts fins… des mains de pianiste…

Avaient suivi des insultes variées, qui avaient blessé le survivant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… Il avait récupéré sa baguette et glissé discrètement le livre dans sa cape…

Apparemment cette salle était la bibliothèque privée de Rogue…

Il n'eut pas de points en moins, mais fut prié de retourner à ses quartiers dans les plus brefs délais et de cesser de « fouiner bêtement dans les affaires d'autrui comme une Rita Skeeteer en herbe »… Et à présent il se tenait là, avec la vie de ce cher Rogue dans les mains.

Il posa le précieux livre à son chevet et éteint la lumière pour se reposer pour la journée du lendemain en se disant que cette histoire de parfum lui correspondait bien…

Les gens voyaient son apparence mais ne cherchaient jamais à voir plus loin que ça, plus loin que sa célébrité, à sentir son véritable parfum… Il s'endormit sur ces pensées peu encourageantes…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, et en profita pour déjeuner pendant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'éloignait de ses amis Ron et Hermione, peut-être en partie parce que les deux concernés partageaient leurs emplois du temps entre les heures de bécotage et celles de bouffage de nez.

Que se soit pour des bisous ou pour des insultes, Harry en avait décidément assez de tenir la chandelle ou d'essayer de faire entendre raison à ses amis, la raison étant apparemment un mot qu'ils avaient définitivement banni de leur vocabulaire.

En proie à des réflexions, comme vous pouvez le constater, hautement philosophiques, il ne vit pas Drago Malfoy, accompagné de ses deux acolytes préférés (pas Crabble et Goyle, rassurez vous) Parkinson et Zabini.

Il emporta la tête blonde dans son élan et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, qui fut suivi par des insultes toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. Harry se dit qu'il connaissait un sacré panel d'insultes pour quelqu'un qui se devait de parler comme quelqu'un de respectable.

Un peu sonné, il lui donna une gifle, par réflexe pour le faire taire (le blond avait en effet un timbre très désagréable au réveil).

Le piaillement s'arrêta alors net, ainsi que les jacassements de ses amis qui s'étaient tranquillement mis à papoter sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de leur ami quand il devenait hystérique comme ça, surtout de si bon matin...

Arrivèrent Ron et Hermione, tous deux semblant un peu surpris de le voir avec les trois serpentards.

Harry regarda autour de lui, désespéré, en quête d'une échappatoire... qu'il trouva en la personne de Drago (qui était, au passage, par terre, pas remis de sa claque, en train de pleurnicher gentiment sur son sort...).

Son cerveau de petit gryffondor ne trouva cependant pas mieux que de rouler un patin des plus magistrales à son 'camarade', espérant par là choquer assez ses amis pour qu'ils daignent lui foutre la paix avec leurs histoires de vieux couples.. et puis il avait hâte de lire la suite de son livre de chevet...

Peut être qu'il finirait par apprendre des choses croustillantes sur la vie de son professeur...

Il se fit cette remarque incongrue, pendant que Drago, trop choqué, peut-être pas autant que Ron, mais pas loin de là, ne réagissait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

Harry approfondit alors le baiser, histoire d'enfoncer encore le clou, entendant vaguement les gloussements de Pansy et de Blaise (morts de rire face à la tête de Drago).

Alors qu'Hermione hésitait entre adopter un comportement plus proche de l'état d'hébétude de Ron ou de celui de franche rigolade des serpentards, Drago se releva, et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, y vit une bonne occasion pour se barrer et le suivit, en courant lui aussi.

Les gens qu'il croisât avaient tous une tête de poisson rouge hors de l'eau, (voir Drago courir en couinant, poursuivit par Harry qui essaye pitoyablement de retenir son fou rire, ça peut paraître un peu insolite...voir franchement flippant à bien y réfléchir? Serais-je dingue? -regard de psychopathe muté "chien-battu") ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, franchement amusé. Finalement, cette journée promettait d'être intéressante...

Au bout de 5 minutes de course, Drago entra dans une pièce en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte derrière lui, comme dans un dernier rempart insoupçonné de serpentard dans sa petite tête blonde.

Harry, qui était endurant, l'avait suivi sans trop de problèmes. Il contempla un instant la porte, intrigué, puis entra à son tour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le blondinet pelotonné sur une table de la classe (puisque c'était une salle de classe), les jambes repliées contre son torse et entourées de ses bras, sa tête sur les genoux, en train de renifler comme un gosse.

Harry soupira, attendri malgré tout.

Si d'habitude, avec sa démarche hautaine et son air suffisant, Malfoy était horripilant, et ce n'était rien de le dire, il fallait le voir pour le croire, sur ce coup-là, il était vraiment trop... choupinet se dit Harry en pouffant intérieurement face à sa réflexion, une nouvelle fois des plus incongrues... Peut-être devenait-il tout simplement fou? Comme ça?

Enfin, en l'occurrence, dans ce cas, il aurait fallu avoir un coeur de pierre pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par la scène. Si, si ... Vraiment.

Drago leva vers lui un regard baigné de larmes et Harry se dit que, décidément, non, sa journée n'allait pas être triste...

"Drago...finit-il par demander, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais pourquoi pleures-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si ch... choupinet...triste?"

L'interpellé renifla, en essayant tant bien que mal d'être méprisant, comme son père le lui avait si bien appris ... ce qui, étant donné que son nez coulait toujours, eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté et lui donna un air encore plus mignon. Il dit d'une voix blanche, qui se voulait menaçante :

"Tu allais dire chiant, c'est ça! Si ma présence t'importune, tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne t'ai rien demandé!

Quoi? Mais je n'allais pas dire ça, voyons! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un vil serpentard ? bien qu'il ne s'en fallut de peu pour que ce soit le cas

nouveau reniflement - Qu'allais-tu dire alors?

Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, répondit Harry le regard fuyant Tu ferais une attaque su tu le savais vraiment

Drago fit la moue : "Je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne me répondra pas...

- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas juste!

- Moi, je trouve ça équitable... ronchonna Drago dans un reniflement.

- Choupinet... lâcha Harry à l'insu total de son plein gré.

- Pardon? demanda naïvement Drago

- Pas chiant : choupinet, lâcha Harry, qui s'était auto-piégé (oui, ça a tendance à beaucoup lui arriver...)

-silence pesant-

- Tu trouves ... que je suis choupinet? Baragouina Drago, les yeux ronds, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, visiblement trop choqué pour émettre un quelconque commentaire.

On ne peut pas trouver de mot plus approprié, je pense songea Harry, tout en se maudissant de rougir à un moment pareil. Il avait l'impression d'être un vrai gosse pris en faute, là! Il hocha néanmoins la tête en essuyant les larmes sur les joues pâles de son vis-à-vis, et, accessoirement, en oubliant que le dit vis-à-vis n'était autre que son ennemi juré... Comment avait-il pu ignorer à quel point ce garçon pouvait être attendrissant ?

Drago renifla, le regard dans le vague, et lui demanda d'une voix éteinte :

"Comment l'as-tu su? Je ne l'ai dit à personne...

- Pardon? Demanda Harry, perdu.

- Que je suis gay, murmura Drago, dans un souffle presque inaudible, comme si il en avait honte.

- Tu es gay? s'étonna Harry. Je ne le savais pas. Et puis, d'ailleurs, comment je l'aurais su, si tu n'en as parlé à personne? continua-t-il avec douceur, comme pour ne pas effrayer son interlocuteur.

- Mais alors...pourquoi m'as-tu...embrassé? Demanda Drago en rougissant furieusement.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça! Je l'ai embrassé! Pourquoi? Eh bien, euh...

Parce que je voulais clouer le bec de mes potes, et si possible, faire en sorte qu'ils me laissent tranquille pour que je puisse déjeuner en paix

Parce que j'en ai eu soudainement envie? C'était une sorte de pulsion, pourquoi?

- Je...je croyais que c'était parce que tu savais, pour te moquer de moi après, tu sais...

- Je vois... Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et puis, honnêtement, ce n'est pas franchement mon genre. Mais au fait, pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne?

- De quoi? demanda naïvement Drago.

-Que tu préfères les hommes, bien sûr, quelle question!

- Parce que j'ai honte! Je me ferais chasser de chez moi, si ma famille apprenait que je suis...anormal...

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive... se faire maltraiter et mal voir par sa propre famille parce qu'on était soi-disant "anormal"... Ca avait un drôle de goût de déjà-vu... Comme il le haïssait ce mot là...anormal... comme si les gens devaient à tout prix s'enfermer dans des normes stupides et arbitraires. Ce qui sonnait bien, dans le mot magie, c'était justement l'idée d'absence de limites, non?

Il se demanda comment on pouvait rejeter quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que le Drago qu'il avait en face de lui...

Il s'écria:

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire Drago! Où est passée ta fierté? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es, et encore moins de ceux que tu aimes!

Drago essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête, descendit de sa table, et remit sa tenue en place.

Il commença à avancer vers le survivant avec un regard de chien battu, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Sirius, avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Harry fut surpris par la douceur du baiser et le savoura sans se poser de question. Il avait la chair de poule et enlaça son ennemi avant d'approfondir le baiser avec l'entière participation de Drago.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les langues se cherchaient frénétiquement et apprenaient à se connaître. Leurs mains exploraient au travers de leurs uniformes ... lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent tous deux pris en flagrant délit par...Rogue en personne!

Il arborait un teint encore plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée, et ses mains tremblaient. En voyant son air passablement choqué, on pouvait deviner sans trop s'avancer qu'il n'approuvait que moyennement ce soudain rapprochement inter-maison, comme n'aurait pas manqué de l'appeler Dumbledore, s'il le savait (ce qui était, bien entendu, le cas, car il savais toujours tout!).

Rogue opta pour un grognement méprisant, avant de tourner les talons dans un balai de pans ténébreux, et partit dans un claquement digne de Coperfield. Harry pensa avec effarement que pour un tel effet, il fallut qu'il jette un sort à ses robes austères. Drago, reniflant mignonnement, le tira de ses pensées par un petit bisou innocent sur sa joue avant de partir en courant. Un peu à la manière d'un automate, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de cette salle où il se sentait si ridicule, tout seul, après la situation qui venait de se dérouler, et dont, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était un des principaux acteurs... Il se demandait vaguement ce qui l'avait le plus chamboulé : embrasser sans aucune pudeur son ennemi de toujours, bien que hétéro à la base, ou bien se faire pincer par son professeur honni, sur lequel il avait pu en apprendre un peu plus par le biais de la lecture de son journal intime d'adolescent, alors que celui-ci ne le savait absolument pas et l'approuverait encore moins, lui semblait-il... Journal que, bien évidemment, il avait dérobé sans que Rogue le sache -fort heureusement pour la santé du survivant, à laquelle il faisait malgré tout attention, en dépit des apparences... Enfin suffisamment pour ne pas traîner dans les pattes d'un Rogue en colère, et plus encore si c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée...

Il ferma finalement la porte et alla s'installer confortablement dans un coin de la salle, en sortant l'ouvrage en question de sa besace, et continua sa lecture précisément là où il l'avait abandonnée la veille au soir...


	2. chapitre 2 : être simplement humain

Sahada: merci pou ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. En effet, il y aura des problèmes avec Drago, mais le couple de l'histoire est bien Harry/Séverus, seulement il ne se fera pas comme ça, les pauvres ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.(sourire sadique à souhait)

**Chapitre 2 : Etre simplement un être humain  
_Les sentiments volent et atteignent mon coeur : qui suis-je? Le reflet de leurs souhaits?__  
_**  
_Je ne fais rien de ma vie.  
Ainsi l'on peut dire que les dates et les événements n'ont rien à faire ici.  
Uniquement des épisodes de réflexion pour trouver la réponse. Pour Me trouver à travers les méandres de mon cerveau déficient...  
_

_  
Parfois, je voudrais juste cesser de respirer pour voir. Pour savoir si la mort serait si différente de la vie et ce que ma disparition provoquerait. Comme une sorte de curiosité morbide.  
Peut-être aussi par souci pour l'humanité, ou parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je respire cet air qui me remplit les poumons.  
Alors, je ne fais rien.  
Je pense que mon inconscient espère que si je ne fais rien, le temps s'arrêtera sur moi et que mon souffle finira par disparaître lui aussi. Comme il m'est venu. Comme ça. Bêtement. _

_Et, ironiquement, on se rendra compte que j'existais avant de mourir. On me regrettera ou pas.  
Ceci dit, je ne pense pas que ma mort peine qui que ce soit. Certains perdront un soufre douleur et ça s'arrêtera là. _

_Seulement, se tuer, en finir, c'est faire quelque chose en soi, et mon esprit n'aime pas cette éventualité. La mort ne passera jamais, si j'ai trop l'air de l'appeler.  
Moi-même, je le refuse : je ne veux pas être un lâche._

_J'attends juste, en ne faisant rien, le coeur inexplicablement serré.   
Que la mort me prenne comme pour mieux me montrer l'inutilité de ma vie... _

Harry ferma l'ouvrage et soupira.

La dépression. L'inutilité de sa vie, il la connaissait aussi.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vit, et pourquoi est-ce qu'on meure?

Lui non plus ne faisait rien.

Il survivait juste... en cet instant, son surnom paraissait tellement taillé pour lui que ça lui fit mal au coeur.

Remuant quelque chose, là, dans ses entrailles, lui donnant la nausée...

Pourquoi existait-il? Pourquoi respirait-il?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer Rogue à son âge.

Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, un regard noir intense...

Ils se ressemblaient, finalement...

Peut-être qu'à une autre époque, dans une autre situation, ils auraient pu devenir de bons amis.  
De véritables frères.

Il soupira.

Il avait tellement voulu partager tout ça : ses doutes, ses secrets, ses tristesses...

Mais, prenant à coeur son rôle de "survivant", idole de la société, de "gryffondor", de "Mr parfait", il en avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un être humain...  
Il avait tellement voulu être parfait qu'il s'était oublié quelque part, en chemin...

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, c'était découvrir les véritables Drago et Severus...

Severus... ce prénom dans sa bouche avait une saveur douce-amère...   
Il n'était pas parfait.

Il se mit à pleurer à cette idée.  
Il se mit à haïr cette société qui l'avait poussé à vouloir se renier lui-même pour devenir l'icône que les autres avaient fait de lui.  
L'entité étrange qui survivait, envers et contre tout, et qui allait tous les sauver de leurs démons.

Les larmes inondaient ses joues... Il n'était qu'un être humain...

Il décida de rester où il était, au lieu d'aller en cours.

Il refusait de suivre le mouvement, de se laisser encore emporter par cette vague humaine.

Il voulait réfléchir à sa vie, faire le point. Il en avait peut-être même tout simplement besoin.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant, fraîches et fantomatiques, sur ses joues de pêche.

Drago courait.

A travers les couloirs, il ne semblait plus pouvoir un jour s'arrêter. Courir encore et encore, chasser ses pensées...  
Potter savait...Il savait...

Celui qui l'attirait depuis...pas si longtemps que ça, en fait.  
Des larmes venaient s'échouer sur son blason aux couleurs de serpentard.

Le souffle venait à lui manquer, mais il avait besoin de courir pour le sentir...pour se sentir vivant.

Il courait. Pendant des minutes, des heures, sans même songer à s'arrêter.

Pour chasser tout ce qui l'envahissait...ses...émotions...

Car si Drago avait pu paraître froid et distant aux yeux du monde, en une copie parfaite de Lucius Malfoy, il n'en restait pas moins Drago, le petit garçon chétif et fragile qui pleurnichait pour réclamer un peu d'attention et d'affection...

L'ironie était cruelle, car c'était la personne qu'il avait tant haïe et tant enviée à la fois qui lui donnait cette affection, cette attention qu'il attendait, coincé sur son trône de "Prince des Serpentards".

Il n'était pas prince, ni roi ... ni rien.  
Il n'était qu'un être humain en quête de chaleur.

Cette chaleur diffuse qui étreignait son coeur comme un fourreau.   
Dans sa course, il se demanda si les gens mis sur un piédestal n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre.

Il repensa à Potter... à Harry...

À ce baiser.  
A leur baiser.

Et à tout ce qui pourrait changer, par le biais de cette action.   
De cet échange.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à bout de souffle et sans réponse à ses questions, aux portes de la salle commune de serpentard.   
Ses pas l'avaient ramené dans sa maison de providence.

Il soupira et entra, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son ami Blaise. Il sourit légèrement pour rassurer celui-ci sur sa soudaine fuite.  
Oui, il allait bien.

Il n'avait plus besoin de son masque.

Il n'était plus seul à présent...

Il y avait Blaise et aussi Pansy, qui n'était pas "folle de lui".

Elle l'appréciait tout simplement, et avait presque toujours vu à travers la glace qui faisait de lui un Malfoy.  
Elle l'appréciait et le protégeait à la manière d'une grande soeur.

Drago leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, même si c'était encore un peu nébuleux dans son esprit.

Ils étaient bien les personnes les plus aptes à comprendre, et à accepter ce qu'il se passait.  
Oui, parce que, à présent, il n'était plus seul. Et cette pensée le remplit de joie.

Dire que Severus avait été choqué était un euphémisme.   
Maintenant, Potter s'attaquait à son filleul adoré!

Il serra les dents et crispa les poings, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs à tout va.

Une voix perfide dans son esprit lui souffla qu'en l'appelant ainsi 'Potter', il lui mettait sur le dos toutes les fautes de la lignée Potter. Bien entendu, il chassa bien vite l'inopportune.  
Il soupira.

Le seul être qui lui ait porté de l'attention, depuis longtemps. Cette petite tête blonde, qui le faisait gentiment tourner en bourrique devant l'air indifférent de ses parents.

Il détestait les Malfoy, et leur principe quant à l'éducation de leurs enfants, qui, privés d'affection, développaient une personnalité instable de père en fils.  
Malfoy senior en était un bel exemple...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il haïssait Potter, et ça n'allait pas changer de si tôt...

Les humiliations étaient top fraîches et la douleur trop cuisante dans son esprit.

Il parcourait à présent les couloirs qui avaient hanté sa jeunesse, sous les traits de l'austère et solitaire maître des potions.

Solitaire...   
Sombre...  
Seul...  
Sévère, comme l'entendait son prénom.

Il était le sévère réfugié des cachots de Poudlard.  
Là-bas, ses ténèbres se confondaient avec la nuit et le froid omniprésents...  
Là bas, il n'était plus sur les nerfs. Il était lui. Sans témoin, sans public, la glace fondait, laissant place à un homme triste qui vieillissait au rythme des potions qu'il entreprenait...

_  
Je me suis fait humilier.  
Ici encore, pas de dates.  
Ces crétins congénitaux me le paieront!  
Comment des êtres aussi beaux peuvent être stupides, affligeants, et cruels à la fois?  
_

_  
La seule personne qui m'approche encore est Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.  
Il est gentil. Trop pour que ce ne soit pas étrange.  
Je sens qu'il mijote quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi.  
Je peux sentir ces choses-là.  
Comme des ondes néfastes qui m'arrivent malgré moi.  
Je ressens de vagues émotions, comme si je me mettais à leur place...  
Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus, un de ces jours..._

_Tiens? Céleste, ma chouette. Elle est noire avec des reflets bleus parsemés de petites tâches blanches, comme une représentation de la voûte céleste. Elle vient d'arriver avec une missive de mon père.  
(Par la suite, l'encre coule par endroit, comme si quelqu'un avait pleuré sur ces lignes quand l'encre n'était pas encore sèche...)  
Je le hais! Il a brûlé les souvenirs de maman "parce que je deviens trop faible et pleurnichard".  
La première chose que je ferai une fois devenu puissant, c'est le tuer pour nous venger ma mère et moi, de ses mauvais traitements... _

_Si vous voulez la suite, je ne suis pas contre quelques petites reviews (regard de chien battu)_

_bizouxxx xD_

_shela-shela _


	3. Chapitre 3 : la vérité

Merci de vos reviews

**La Rose de Minuit : **Merci voilà la suite... Et un pas de plus pour Harry

**leany : **merci plein j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ci que les précédents

**Kelly Snape Potter : **Malheureusement, la confidence ne sera pas pour tout de suite... mais je pense que je la placerait...dans pas mal de chapitres (ils sont de plus en plus longs, je crois bien --')

**Love Draco Malefoy : **Hoho, la question...eh bien ce n'est pas pour toute suite, mais c'est prévu dans mon planning...euh je veux dire dans celui de Harry (lol) plus sérieusement, moi aussi j'aime bien cette personnalité pour Drago, c'est amusant de voir qu'il est tout le contraire de ce qu'il a l'air (en tout cas, moi j'aime bien la version « chibi-Drago »)

**Sahada :** C'est vrai, mais dans un sens, on souffre tous à notre manière, je pense... Séverus, lui, n'a tout simplement pas d'échappatoire ni de personne à qui confier ses problèmes et ses angoisses, ses tristesses et ses peurs, et il ne peut pas se décharger du poids qu'elles ont sur son moral. Je pense que c'est grâce à la confiance que les autres ont en nous qu'on a confiance en soi. Et c'est grâce à cette confiance qu'on surmonte les difficultés. Séverus n'a personne à qui se confier et qui puisse croire en lui. Le plus dur à comprendre, c'est la solitude qui l'entoure...

**_  
_**

_**Chapitre 3 : La vérité **_

_Ce vent de nous : Qui sont ils ? La réalisation de nos chimères ?_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis pas bien expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment, mais je ne peux pas. C'est tellement stupide de ne pas arriver à l'écrire... Pas vraiment. Juste à demi mots. Je me suis relu et alors j'ai compris. Mais peut être que c'est parce que je l'ai vécu?_

_Et toi, derrière ce journal, est ce que tu l'as compris ? Il me frappait. C'est cela. Les mots sont justes. Enfin pas tant que ça finalement. Rectification : il me frappe._

_LUI aussi._

_Mais la cause de la mort de ma mère, ce n'est pas LUI, c'est lui, mon père._

_Elle aussi il la tapait. Parfois sous le coup de la colère, parfois sous le joug de l'alcool, parfois pour se détendre d'une entrevue avec LUI. Il avait toujours une bonne excuse. Et s'il ne la trouvait pas, ma mère la trouvait pour lui. _

_"Il nous aime malgré tout..."_

_"Sévérus, j'aime profondemment ton père, et je sais qu'il regrette. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça, tu le sais bien. "_

_"Il ne veut pas nous faire de mal j'en suis sûre..."_

_Mais les paroles réconfortantes de ma mère ont fait place au silence, se répandant à l'infini sur son passage..._

_Je l'entend comme un échos de vie dans la noirceur de mon âme :"les fleurs qui sentent le plus bons, ne sont pas souvent celles que l'ont croit." _

_En effet, ma mère était une femme au physique "ordinaire", mis à part ses yeux violets tout à fait incroyables. Comme deux puits d'amour sans fonds. Mais je reviendrais à ça. Et il m'en coûte de dire ça mais mon père était et est beau. Enfin "beau", ne serait pas le mot exact. Il dégage un charme et une impression de puissance et de pouvoir émane de lui._

_On a beaucoup de mal, à le voir comme ça, dans toute sa "splendeur", à s'imaginer qu'il est à la botte du sorcier le plus timbré de tous les temps, juste avant Dumbledore. (qui a pourtant un bon palmarès à son actif!)_

Harry couru pour ne pas rater le repas du soir. Il n'avait pas mangé le matin même et s'était abstenu d'aller à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Autant dire qu'avec ses réflexions, il n'avait pas non plus mangé entre les repas, et que son ventre criait famine.

Ainsi, quand il s'assit à la table de gryffondor, à côté de Ron et en face d'Hermione, il n'avait pas vu ceux-ci depuis la scène du matin, soit l'épisode où il avait roulé une pelle d'enfer à Drago Maffoy (ceci après lui avoir donné une gifle, évidemment...).

L'ambiance était si tendue, au niveau des trois rouges et or que tous s'étaient décalés vers le bout de la table (et ce, des deux cotés) pour être assis le plus loin possible d'eux, devant le regard éberlué du reste de la salle.

Hermione et Ron fusillaient leur ami du regard.

Gêné, il commença à se servir de tout, mais ses mouvements étaient saccadés tant il était tendu, et il fini par renverser le pot de jus de citrouille sur Ron.

Il se confondit en excuses, et, toujours troublé, oublia momentanément qu'il était sorcier (oui, ça lui arrive souvent, le pauvre) et attrapa sa serviette pour réparer le gros des dégâts sur l'uniforme de son ami.

Mais à peine frôla-t-il son genoux de sa serviette de table rouge et or, que Ron sursauta en repoussant violemment sa main, tout en s'écriant, presque convulsivement :

« Ne me touche pas, sale... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, au grand damn de leur voisins les plus proche, à quatre ou cinq places de là, et se contenta de serrer les dents et de le foudroyer sur place du regard.

Harry eut un coup au coeur, n'en croyant tout d'abord pas ses oreilles, puis il répliqua douloureusement :

« Vas-y, termines ce que tu as commencé de dire... Sale tapette c'est ça? Je ne suis pas trop éloigné de l'idée générale? »

Hermione s'écria, outrée :

« Harry! », alors que les élèves les plus proches assimilaient ce dont ils avaient été témoins.

Le brun jeta un regard suppliant à son amie, la plus sage des trois, à vrai dire et lui demanda, le coeur serré :

« Quoi Hermione? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que je viole ton petit copain, en pleine grande salle, devant 500 élèves!

Je n'ai pas dit ça, Harry, ce n'est pas si simple que tu semble le croire..

Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était simple : ma vie n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais simple! Et c'est bien plus compliqué, comme tu le dis, pour moi que pour vous! C'est 100 fois pire! Ce sont vos amis qui sont sencés vous soutenir dans les moments comme ça, et vous encourager pour ne pas que vous perdiez le moral! Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui, quand je me demandait pourquoi j'existais encore, derrière le costume de super héros que vous avez tous forgé pour moi, dans mon propre sang? Qui êtes vous pour moi ... qu'est-ce que je suis, pour vous?

Ron siffla avec mépris :

Te demander pourquoi tu existes encore? Nous avons forgé le pauvre petit héros que tu es dans ton propre sang? Tu n'a assez de gens au petit soin avec toi, pas assez de privilèges? Si tu en veux plus, inutile de jouer au martyr de la société devant nous, c'est à Rita Skeeter qu'il faut aller te plaindre : elle fera un joli article et demain, tous seront à tes pieds, comme d'habitude... Pauvre petite chose!... »

Les larmes d'Harry traçaient des sillons humides sur ses joues devant tant de mépris en se demandant si il avait toujours pensé ça, depuis quand, en lâchant mollement sa fourchette dans son assiette sans avoir rien mangé. Maintenant, plus rien ne passerait. Il regarda sa nourriture, l'air écoeuré, il avait envie de vomir... mais ce n'était pas terminé et Hermione ajouta, toute gênée, mais ne voulant pas contredire son petit ami :

« Ron n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu sais, et puis... tu as raté une journée de cours pour ça, est-ce que tu te rend compte? Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à les rattraper : il faut que tu sois indépendant, tu a un rôle à tenir, ne l'oublies pas. Tes problèmes personnels passeront après ça. Tu n'es qu'un cas sur des millions, il faudra privilégier ton destin, et puis, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes, des responsabilités, je ne pourrais pas me consacrer autant à toi qu'av...

Laisses! La coupa Ron avec dédain. Ca ne vaut pas la peine que tu te confondes en excuses... Dire qu'on avait confiance en lui... Les autres aussi... Et tout ça pour quoi? Se faire dire qu'on est de mauvais amis? Il me dégoûte...

Harry se releva si précipitamment, qu'il fallait en perdre son équilibre et tomber à terre. Une partie des gens la table de gryffondor et de celle d'à coté se retournèrent pour le dévisager, pendant que le survivant restait debout, figé face à ses amis, comme si il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, le visage baigné de larmes.

Les chuchotements le virent revenir à la réalité. Réalisant alors qu'il se donnait en spectacle devant la grande salle. Un peu partout maintenant, et cela jusqu'à la table de serpentard, on se retournait sur sa chaise pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec le grand Harry Potter, et ce, un peu partout dans la salle. Il sortit en courant, n'ayant plus qu'une seule idée en tête : s'éloigner à tout prix de ce lieux, de ces personnes et de ses murmures sordides.

Il courrait tête la baissée, la vue brouillée de larmes, sans même se rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait tout naturellement vers les cachots...

Quand il heurta de plein fouet un groupe d'élèves, il fût projeté sur les dalles froides de Poudlard, entendant vaguement des petits rires serpentardesques. Pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge prenait-elle un malin plaisir à bloquer son air pour l'empêcher de passer. Il haleta, pour grappiller plus d'oxygène. Autour de lui, tout ne lui semblait fait que de chaos. A quoi, à qui se raccrocher à présent? Il était seul? Encore?

Il entendit la voix familière, lointaine et froide de Malfoy, dont la note d'inquiétude échappa totalement à Harry. Il se dit que lui aussi, l'abandonnait.

Peut-être pensait-il lui aussi ce que lui avait craché Ron à la figure, à l'instant...

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus... Il releva la tête pour voir les yeux gris bleutées de Malfoy.

La tête blonde fronça es fins sourcils et s'accroupit devant Harry, lui prenant la tête dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry qui haletait.

Harry qui pleurait.

Harry qui peinait de plus en plus à trouver son air.

Sa poitrine était secouée de soubresauts, de sortes de spasmes que son corps provoquait par réflexe, cherchant plus d'oxygène encore.

Ce que n'avait pas vu Harry, c'est Pansy et Blaise. Au début, avant que Harry ne montre ses larmes, ceux-ci arboraient un rictus mauvais à l'idée d'avoir « renversé » le 'fameux' Potter, mais ils avaient bien vite déchantés en voyant les spasmes mêlés de larmes du survivant, dont la respiration était si saccadée du survivant, dont la respiration était si forte, qu'elle se transformait en des sortes de râles rauques qui couvraient le bruits des sanglots de l'adolescent. Tous deux partirent chercher Rogue sans demander leur reste, laissant à Drago tout le loisir d'essayer de calmer le brun.

Rogue était la seule solution qui s'était imposée à eux, parce que, non seulement c'était le seul qui ne les voyait pas comme des futurs mangemorts en puissance, mais aussi car celui-ci dînait rarement dans la grande salle, et lui préférait des piles de copies, tout en mangeant deux ou trois sandwichs entre deux « T » (troll).

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait rien dans l'estomac mais avait la tête qui tournait , d'ailleurs, ses jambes ne le portaient plus... Ses doigts se tendaient tous seuls, se collant entre eux, comme si il y avait eut de la glu : il ne pouvait plus les bouger... Son souffle était à présent composé de hoquets mêlées de râles, et il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, les mains et peu à peu, les fourmis gagnaient du terrain, sur son visage, ses bras, ses épaules, alors qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses jambes, comme engourdies.

Drago restait près de lui, et lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, en le tenant par les épaules. Harry l'entendait, mais c'était comme si c'était à travers un songe, et qu'il n'était plus dans son corps... Il entendait la voix de Drago parler à cet engourdissement qui remplaçait son corps... Il avait pourtant conscience qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve comme ça..; qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve comme ça... Drago murmurait qu'il fallait se calmer...écouter sa voix qui parlait doucement et se fixer dessus...

Dans son engourdissement, le survivant n'aperçut pas le directeur de la maison serpentard accompagné de deux de ses élèves.

Drago le berçait maintenant, ce dont Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son corps était secoué de tremblements, que son regard était vague et que sa respiration, par spasme était si bruyante qu'elle en était effrayante.

Rogue soupira, comme pour lui-même, et écarta d'un geste de la main les deux serpentards figés, matérialisa un sac de papier et le colla sur le nez et la bouche du gryffondor, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Au bout de cinq minutes environs, le jeune homme avait commencé à se calmer et le professeur avait donc laissé à son filleul le soin d'appliquer le sachet sur le bas du visage du soufrant, pendant que lui-même allait chercher une potion calmante. Drago s'exécuta, en appuyant Harry contre son torse et en le berçant légèrement pour le calmer.

Un peu plus tard, Rogue revint avec deux potions, attendit que la respiration du jeune homme soit à peu près régulière et lui donna une potion calmante, puis une pour dormir. Nul doute que si il croisait des élèves stupides et curieux au détour d'un couloir, sa crise allait reprendre de plus belle...

Accompagné des 3 serpentards, le sévère et illustre professeur des potions de Poudlard porta le héros du monde entier magique et moldu confondu) comme le juste fardeau qu'il était (lol)pour le coucher à l'infirmerie ou une Pomfresh hystérique ne manquerait pas de l'accueillir à coup d'insultes et de hauts cris... Journée minable en perspective qu'il devait à Harry Potter (qu'il remercia mentalement en se promettant de lui enlever 50 points quand il irait mieux : il s'était inquiété inutilement par sa faute, et il détestait s'inquiéter inutilement, surtout du sort des autres, et plus encore, si c'était possible, de celui ce satané Potter).

D'ailleurs, Potter semblait être omniprésent ses temps-ci dans SA partie du château. Vraiment, si les cachots n'étaient plus sous le règne de la terreur engendrée pas ses soins, où allait le monde?


	4. Chapitre 4 : être semblables

Un chapitre de plus (désolée pour cette attente, mais mon orddinateur a fait sa crise de nerfs : il ne voulait plus rien faire, le bougre ') En tout cas, voilà la suite en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise aussi

**vif d'or : **Oui, je t'autorise exeptionnellement à les frapper (mais ne les rate pas alors -lol-comment ça j'ai une dent contre eux?) Pour le travail que je fourni, c'est un plaisir, surtout quand j'ai des reviews (adore les reviews) alors n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre

**Shahada : **Meuh non, fau pas dire ça, il est mignon, et les crises d'angoisse, ça ne se comande pas

Je vous laisse au chapitre 4, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Etre semblables  
_Toi, moi : qui se cache derrière ce masque que je détestais tant?_**

Harry se réveilla la tête et le coeur lourds. La veille...  
Il se souvenait des paroles blessantes, de l'impression de cauchemar, d'asphyxie...  
Le visage de Drago, de Rogue, et puis hop, plus rien...  
Il cligna des yeux. Comment ça, Rogue?  
Ça devait être un rêve, non? Ou plutôt un cauchemar, vu ce qu'il s'était passé...  
C'était bien un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas? Pensa Harry avec détresse.  
Alors que faisait-il ici, dans les draps blancs de l'infirmerie?  
Les rideaux lourds et opaques étaient fermés autour de son lit et le protégeaient de la lumière trop forte. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence de l'infirmerie, mis à part le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Cette situation était oppressante, et il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit. Bizarrement, il pensa tout de suite au journal que tenait l'austère professeur des potions. Il le sortit donc promptement de sa sacoche et, sans attendre une seconde, commença sa lecture.

_Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi, je me demande qui tu es, toi.   
Toi qui lis ces mots et qui visites ma tête comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.  
Peut-être que je te connais, qui sait ?  
Peut-être que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce journal ?_

Pas à ce que je sache non... Et il ne vaut mieux pas pour ma peau que tu l'apprennes un jour... Tu??? Mais pourquoi je le tutoie moi??? Et pourquoi il me tutoie lui??? On n'a pas élevé les scroutts ensemble à ce que je sache...!!!!

_En tous cas, j'espère que ce bouquin ne tombera pas entre les pattes de Potter, Black et ces imbéciles de maraudeurs...!!! _

Raté!!! songea Harry... Ce n'est pas le bon Potter! Chantonna Harry dans sa barbe, tout en se disant qu'il devenait véritablement aussi cinglé que Dumbledore. Le voilà en pleine discussion avec un journal. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde et qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs... Heureusement qu'il détestait toujours les bonbons au citron sinon il aurait pu croire que Albus Dumbledore avait une mauvaise influence sur sa santé mentale! En tous cas, pour une fois Séverus a pensé à côté de la plaque... ou plutôt une génération trop haut...

_Ni un de leur descendant!  
Remarque Black ne s'accrochera jamais assez à une minette pour ça.   
Lupin évite trop les êtres humains... La preuve il traîne toujours avec les animaux de la pire espèce!!!  
Pour Petigrow, ce sont les gens qui le fuient!  
Sérieusement il n'y a que Potter qui puisse avoir des gosses; et je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de me pondre toute une armée de Potter juniors qui se feraient un plaisir de venir pourrir à leur tour ma sordide vie. Je les déteste rien que d'y penser!_

Désolé d'exister...

_Mais bon ce ne sera pas de leur faute s'ils attrapent la crétinerie congénitale de Potter senior ... On ne peut rien contre les gênes! _

Tant de sollicitude me gêne!

_Enfin peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants potables... mais alors il faudrait assurément qu'il arrive à se caser au moins avec Evans, histoire de rattraper son QI qui doit sûrement être dans le négatif!!... _

Jackpot, t'aurais dû prendre la place de Trelawney... Harry pouffa en s'imaginant un Rogue emmitouflé dans un énorme châle de laine rouge, des lunettes en cul de bouteille sur son nez crochu et des énormes bracelets pendant et cliquetant sur ses poignets trop fins. Les regards noirs du terrifiant professeur Rogue n'auraient assurément plus le même effet sur lui à présent!!!

_Mais cela n'arrivera jamais!!! Ou il pleuvra de la bièraubeurre! _

Il a plut de la bièraubeurre? Cool!! remarque sans madame Rosmerta ça ne serait pas pareil...

_Remarque, sans madame Rosmerta ça ne serait pas pareil... _

Je viens de le penser!!!

_En tous cas je ne veux même pas penser ce qu'il adviendra si ces gryfondors de malheurs tombent sur ce carnet. Je dois être masochiste quelque part pour écrire un journal pareil tout en sachant ce qu'ils pourraient en faire. _

Pourquoi est-ce que je vois aussi bien ce que ça pourrait donner...? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me rend tellement triste?

_C'est décidé je renforcerais les sorts sur ce journal. Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter, pas maintenant.  
Je ne peux pas... désolé..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En entendant un bruit de froissement tout près de lui, Harry ferma le livre d'un coup sec et le mit prestement sous son oreiller. Puis se tournant vers la source de ce bruit, il resta ébahi par la vision de Rogue en personne endormi la tête dans les bras sur le bord de son lit.

Il dormait aussi silencieusement qu'un mort, se dit Harry.  
Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué!  
Sa respiration était si régulière.   
Il dormait.

Harry se demanda avec amusement à quoi pouvait bien rêver un maître des potions en puissance.   
L'homme avait l'air si calme et paisible, que le jeune avait terriblement envie de le taquiner.  
Son regard se posa sur ses cheveux...  
Non finalement il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter...   
Il avait juste envie de savoir quelle texture ses cheveux avaient réellement.  
Juste pour savoir... Un élan de curiosité mal placée.  
Il approcha tout doucement sa main et effleura le rideau de cheveux noirs qui contrastait si bien avec la peau blanche de ses mains.  
Il frissonna.  
L'homme avait des cheveux incroyablement doux.  
On aurait dit de la soie.   
Grisé par la sensation, il plongea sans aucun scrupule dans cet abîme de douceur sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement pour son cerveau d'ailleurs!   
Malheureusement, les cheveux s'éloignèrent, laissant la main de Harry seule en l'air.  
Harry eut juste le temps d'avoir une pensée gryffondoresque qui s'approchait vaguement du « dommage... », avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait en voyant le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, cramoisi, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes et dont les cheveux étaient un peu plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.   
Et c'est avec stupéfaction que son cerveau assimila le fait qu'il avait été pris les mains dans les cheveux de son professeur honni.  
De son côté, la véritable victime de cette affaire lui hurla presque au bord de l'apoplexie : « NE ME TOUCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS...!!! »  
Harry dont le cerveau avait déclaré forfait après la révélation de ce qu'il venait de faire, se contenta, ignorant totalement la réaction de son professeur, de dire béatement : « Vos cheveux sont incroyables. »  
L'interpellé passa au prune et au vert en moins de deux secondes, avant de crier comme un fou : « C'est vous qui êtes incroyable! 50 points de moins pour gryffondor... pour... réflexion insultante envers un professeur. »  
Il partit alors dans un magnifique claquement de cape laissant le survivant seul.  
Celui-ci prit le journal de sa planque et le fourra de son sac alors que des pas se rapprochaient déjà...

Et puis, la tête de Drago fit irruption entre deux rideaux. Il affichait un air où se mêlaient surprise et amusement. Harry, qui avait un instant craint le retour de son professeur soupira de soulagement. Le serpentard prit ce geste pour une invitation à rentrer et s'assit sur le lit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il dit, de manière innocente :

« Tu as vu Séverus? Il était hors de lui, et je crois bien qu'il venait d'ici... Il a du rester toute la nuit, donc... Tu l'aurais vu hier... Il était dans tous ses états, le pauvre. Il est vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, je me demande bien ce qui peut lui arriver pour qu'il soit comme ça... Tu sais, il a toujours une grande maîtrise de lui-même... C'était mon modèle quand j'étais petit, mais ne vas surtout pas lui répéter ça, d'accord? »

Harry sourit, étrangement triste. Drago l'appelait « Séverus » Il le connaissait peut-être mieux que lui-même, il avait le droit de voir qui était vraiment l'homme alors que lui ne rencontrait qu'un mur de froideur et de haine...

Il dit, l'air léger : « Promis. Et puis, même si j'essayais, je crois bien qu'il me jetterait un sort avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit... »

De la tristesse passa dans son regard et son interlocuteur sembla la capter, puisqu'il répondit :

« Tu sais, il ne fait pas ça par plaisir, mais il ne peut pas devenir proche de toi, sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderait de te faire du mal, et il serait repéré, si il refusait. Ce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre. Et puis, mon père m'a dit un jour que Séverus détestait ton père et ses amis. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet, mais il aurait de bonnes raisons, apparemment... »

Harry soupira :

« Et il en a... En fait... Je l'ai « vu », quand je suis allé dans sa pensine. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi j'y ai été, s'il te plaît. Mon père et ses amis le « chahutaient » un peu trop, et... Et mince, il me détestait avant même que je sois né! »

« Mais la véritable question est « pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états maintenant? ». C'est vrai, avant ça ne t'a jamais vraiment gêné, c'est comme si, au contraire, tu profitais de son attitude pour t'en faire un ennemi, lui coller tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos, et accessoirement, n'en vouloir qu'à lui pour continuer à être le parfait petit gryffondor que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu sois... »

« Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis personne et que jusqu'ici, tout était faux... Comme si j'évoluais dans un décor en carton-pâte, comme si j'étais le héros d'une pièce de théâtre qui agit selon le script et suit le mode d'emploi... »

« Et tu veux arrêter d'être cette personne, ou plutôt de faire semblant de l'être? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Je ne sais même pas qui je suis en réalité... »

Les larmes envahissaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et il sentit des bras fins entourer ses épaules secouées de hoquets.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé? Que t'ont dit ces idiots? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te mettre dans des états pareils? J'ai entendu des rumeurs ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je veux savoir... Dis le moi, s'il te plaît, Harry... »

Le survivant nicha son nez dans le cou du serpentard, et dit d'une petite voix que seul Drago pu entendre :  
« Je... ils... je ne sais pas...j'avais besoin de soutien à ce moment là... et puis...J'avais réfléchi toute la journée, dans la salle de cours où on s'était quitté, tu sais? »

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant « J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là... continue... »

« Eh bien, je ne les ai revus que le soir... Ils étaient furieux... Ron m'a dit que je cherchais toujours de l'attention... que j'étais égoïste, que j'étais en faute. Hermione m'a dit que mes problèmes étaient bien peu par rapport à ceux de la société et que je servais à tuer Voldemort. Voldemort... Que ma vie se résumerait à ça, et que je n'avais pas à me plaindre car mon sacrifice ferait le bonheur de milliers de gens... Tu le crois, toi aussi? »

« Si je crois quoi? »

« Que je devrais uniquement me sacrifier et ne penser à rien d'autre... que je ne suis là que pour faire ce qu'on m'a destiné à faire... Que je n'ai pas à être moi, parce que je suis d'abord le survivant. Que ma vie se résume à ce que ma cicatrice signifie pour eux...  
Que je n'ai qu'a mourir pour la société? Je ne mérite que ça? Harry est-il si insignifiant face au Potter? Je n'ai pas le droit à une seconde chance? »

L'emprise se serra un peu plus, et il entendit murmurer un « idiot », prononcé par une voix cassée qui ressemblait fort à celle de Drago. Un silence prit place et Harry se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas rêvé... Mais après tout, peu lui importait qu'il ait rêvé ou non, il était bien et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Se sentir en sécurité et aimé...ne serait-ce qu'un peu...accepté...

Mais la voix reprit, un peu plus sûre cette fois ci :

« C'est normal que tu veuilles être toi... Je te trouve... incroyable... Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te réduire au nom que tu portes, Harry... Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te juger sur ton apparence... Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire que tu es inutile, ou que la seule façon de te rendre utile serait de faire ce qu'on attend de toi... Je suis passé par là, tu sais... J'ai été renié par ma famille... Les Malfoys sont des mangemorts en puissance, tout le monde sait ça... Il n'y a que Séverus qui m'a soutenu, et aussi Pansy, et Blaise... Les vrais amis ne se montrent pas quand tout va bien, mais au contraire quand les épreuves sont difficiles à supporter et qu'ils ont à faire face aux autres pour te soutenir, toi. Ou te rappeler à l'ordre lorsque tu te perds toi-même.  
Je sais que tu as refusé mon amitié lors de notre première rencontre... mais aujourd'hui, j'ai changé...tu as changé...le monde autour de nous a évolué et la donne est différente... Reste avec moi, ne me rejette pas cette fois ci... »

Pour toute réponse, un hochement de tête, un reniflement et une question  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé...à aller contre l'opinion de ton père? »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Drago:  
« Je... je te le dirai plus tard, d'accord... pour l'instant, je ne veux pas en parler... Désolé... »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Désolé d'avoir fait revenir de mauvais souvenirs... Je sais que parfois, il y a certaines choses qu'on préférerait oublier. »

Drago sourit. Harry savait mettre des mots là où dans son coeur, il n'y avait que le vide, l'absence de sens... Il le prit par les épaules pour le reculer, et planta ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face.

Un silence se fit. Tous deux se fouillaient du regard, comme pour rechercher leurs secrets cachés tout au fond d'eux-mêmes... Ces souvenirs qui semblaient si profonds, si indéchiffrables et pourtant si présents dans leur peau, dans leur chair...  
Comme un duel, pour se jauger.  
Comme une conversation muette, qui en disait plus long que tous les mots jamais prononcés.  
Comme un petit bout d'éternité entre les deux ennemis  
Une trêve   
Une paix  
Une amitié

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et quiconque serait entré aurait trouvé la situation plus qu'ambiguë, mais entre eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit, quand soudain, la lumière se fit aveuglante et ils reculèrent vivement.  
Entre les rideaux se tenait l'infirmière, qui resta un moment hébétée par la vision des deux élèves aussi proches, mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, et dit d'une voix douce :

« Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley sont passés demander des nouvelles, et s'excuser, mais n'ont pas tenus à s'éterniser, ils m'ont donc laisser le soin de vous faire passer le message »

Son ton n'était pas approbateur, et on sentait bien que les deux personnes en question avaient baissé dans son estime d'une manière assez conséquente. Elle soupira et les gratifia d'un sourire maternel, en voyant que Drago commençait à se lever pour partir, la mine contrite, elle lui dit d'un air formel, comme si elle n'avait pas vu son geste :

« Ne restez pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas le fatiguer. Vous avez le droit de manger avec le convalescent... mais assurez-vous qu'il mange comme il faut! »

Drago sourit et se réinstalla.

Mme Pomfresh partit alors, fermant les rideaux derrière elle en se disant que ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre. Car si il y avait une personne au courant de beaucoup de choses, surtout sur le caractère ou les problèmes des élèves et professeurs après Dumbledore, c'était bien Elise Margareth Pomfesh...

Harry et Drago soupirèrent de soulagement, et se mirent à rire en même temps. Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos, et sa tête se retrouva sur les genoux de son nouvel ami.

Il dit :  
« C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas?»

« Quoi? »

« (sourire) Il y a deux jours, on se bouffait le nez, et puis aujourd'hui, on papote tranquillement de nos problèmes, dans une infirmerie vide... C'est étrange de se retrouver là, comme ça, alors que tout nous oppose, et que tout nous poussait à nous détester dès le départ... »

« Je ne te déteste pas... Je crois bien que c'est la personne que tu devais être que je n'aimais pas... Mais le véritable Drago n'est pas comme ça... Je l'ai réalisé et c'est vrai, ça m'a fait drôle, au début, mais ça fait du bien au final, je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître... On se ressemble bien plus qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer de prime abord... »

« Oui... Tu ressembles aussi à Séverus, tu sais? Ne le prends pas mal, mais si tu le connaissais, tu l'adorerais, et le contraire serait aussi vrai me semble-t-il... »

Harry s'en voulu de ne pas lui dire qu'il commençait à connaître une partie de l'homme en question, mais se tut... Dans son esprit, si il l'avait dit, il aurait trahi Séverus... Et même si il ne voulait pas mentir à son nouvel ami, il lui était impossible de se confesser sur ce sujet-là... C'était vraiment trop étrange, cet intérêt qu'il portait à Rogue... A Séverus... Comme une sorte d'obsession... Dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire, dès qu'il allait quelque part, dès qu'il était triste, il pensait au journal, à Séverus, comme si le fil de ses réflexions le soutenait et l'aidait à y voir plus clair quand il était entouré de ténèbres... Comment pouvait-il penser à lui aussi souvent? Pourquoi est-ce que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui?  
Il mit ça sur le compte de la curiosité. Un homme aussi mystérieux ne pouvait pas manquer d'attirer la curiosité du petit gryffondor qu'il était, n'est-ce-pas?

Une voix le rappela à l'ordre:  
« Harry! Tu étais dans les nuages... A quoi pensais-tu, pour être à ce point absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond? »

Par réflexe, il répondit « Rogue »

Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et Harry se rattrapa « Je me demande pourquoi il a dormit à mon chevet cette nuit... Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, et plus encore avec moi... »

Le blond sembla amusé par la question et puis commença à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, sous le regard attentif du survivant.

« Tu as fait une crise de spasmophilie, tu te souviens? - Hochement de tête de la part du brun - Et Séverus t'a fait boire une potion pour dormir, après il t'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Jusque là, pas de problème, mais dès qu'il a voulu partir, impossible de s'éloigner de ton lit! Et pour cause, tu étais accroché comme un dément à un pan de sa robe, et pas moyen de te faire lâcher prise! On aurait dit que c'était une question de survie pour toi : tu refusais net de le lâcher! Et même avec des sortilèges, pas moyen de te faire lâcher prise! Tu aurais vu Séverus : il maudissait le monde entier (magique et moldu confondu), et il s'est mis à insulter méthodiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait insulter, sous le regard courroucé de Mme Pomfresh... Vraiment c'était amusant... et puis, on a fini par avoir pitié et on a appelé Dumbledore... »

Harry sourit... Il voyait bien son professeur se conduire comme l'avait décrit Drago. Il était comme...attendri? C'était tellement lui, que ça en devenait amusant... Sans s'apercevoir de son sourire léger, le blond continua, tout à ses explications :

« Quand Dumbledore est arrivé, sans se presser (lol), il a souri en voyant le problème en question, un peu comme si on lui racontait une bonne blague dont lui seul connaissait la chute, et il est parti avec un drôle d'air sur le visage en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à « laisser le temps au temps ».

« Rogue a du faire une crise d'hystérie! Dumbledore n'a rien fait, ne lui a rien laissé? »

Drago eut un sourire perfide et répondit en toute simplicité :

« Si. Une cible. Séverus a passé le reste de la soirée à le maudire, lui, et à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il avait un panel d'insultes tellement conséquent que Pomfresh en était choquée et l'a sommé de se taire sur le champ... Mauvaise idée... - Il fit une grimace significative - Il a commencé à épiloguer avec elle sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de donner des ordres à un membre du corps enseignant, et elle a fini par partir en prétextant une migraine. Tu imagines? Il a même fini par faire déserter Pomfresh de son infirmerie! Un véritable miracle!  
Mais il y a vraiment des fois où il est invivable, et il vaut mieux ne pas s'y frotter quand il est de mauvaise humeur, si tu veux mon avis... Il est redoutable quand il s'y met... Vraiment...  
Enfin bref, il a fini sa soirée en insultant le monde entier, mais toi en particulier, je crois bien et a dû finir pas s'endormir comme ça... Il a dû se plaindre longtemps, parce que quand je suis venu ce matin, il dormait à poings fermés, et Dumbledore en a profité pour mettre les cours de potion de la journée sur le thème des révisions... Lupin est venu lui-même aider les élèves sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas bien assimilé durant leur scolarité.  
Toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas réveillé ce matin, mais ce doit être à cause de la potion et des émotions fortes d'hier, je crois... »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se pencha au-dessus de Drago qui avait fermé les yeux et somnolait gentiment sur ses genoux.

Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il vit Rogue débarquer, tout essoufflé, et appeler Drago. Celui-ci se releva de son « coussin humain » et le regarda avec un air interrogateur.  
Rogue se justifia simplement d'un « Une affaire urgente dont Mr Potter n'a pas à être au courant. Il faut que tu viennes, c'est très important! Suis moi! »

Drago eut à peine le temps de se mettre sur ses jambes que le professeur des mixtures avait déjà fait volte-face et partait d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, bien vite suivi de son neveu.

Harry se retrouva donc seul à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas penser, et se sentait perdu... Comme une solution à tous ses problèmes, il ouvrit le carnet, après avoir fermé les rideaux qui entouraient son lit à baldaquins...

Drago ne revint pas de la soirée et Pomfresh l'informa qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain et pas avant, ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde à la lecture du jeune homme.

Comme toujours, sa lecture le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, lui laissant une saveur douce-amère dans le creux de l'estomac.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à lui tout le temps?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!

(mais juste si vous laissez plein de reviews ! -air de sadique finie-)


	5. Chapitre 5 : entre le rêve et la réalité

**Roqua **merci pour ta review , elle m'a fait plaisir... c'est agréable de voir que les gens aime ce qu'on écrit... donc voilà la suite...j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents bonne lecture.

**Eliodisa-snape** Merci... je suis honorée de voir que tu lis même ma fic en plein milieu de la nuit... Si tu passes le mot à des lecteurs aussi gentils que toi... je te dis un grand oui et un grand merci... bonne lecture... j'espère que tu vas apprécié ce nouveau chapitre... Le prochain arrive très bientôt... (normalement... il est déjà écrit... mais pas encore celui d'après...)**  
**

**Chapitre 5 — Entre le rêve et la réalité   
_Où êtes-vous? Derrière cette ombre qui plane encore sur mon destin? _**

_Je me sens vide.  
Terriblement vide.  
De tout.  
De tout ce qui fait que je suis moi.  
Comme dépouillé d'âme et de conscience propre.  
Comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Une poupée sans âme.  
Je me sens vide.  
Par rapport à eux.  
Ce que je suis sensé être.  
Séverus Rogue.  
Même mon nom sonne vide. Creux.  
Je me le répète en boucle, comme pour y trouver un sens caché  
Séverus Rogue... Séverus Rogue...  
Comme pour trouver un sens à la vie que je mène.  
Séverus Rogue...Séverus Rogue...  
Mais je ne trouve pas.  
Jamais.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je vis encore?  
Je ne le sais pas moi-même.  
Depuis combien de temps suis-je comme ça?  
Je ne le sais plus très bien...  
Peut-être quand la présence de ma mère a cessé d'éclairer la maison, et qu'elle est devenue une ombre.  
L'ombre d'elle-même.  
L'ombre de moi.  
Je crois bien que je suis dingue. Comme elle, à la fin.  
Je crois que je deviens fou.  
Que je pète consciencieusement les plombs, comme dirait Potter...  
Ce dont je me souviens de cette époque, ce sont les ténèbres.  
On n'ouvrait plus les volets.  
Ce dont je me souviens, c'est du petit rire habituellement chantant de ma mère qui avait quelque chose d'hystérique.  
De son ombre traverser la maison dans le noir.  
Du seul bruit régulier de l'horloge.   
Tic  
Tac  
Tic  
Tac  
Parfois, je crois l'entendre à nouveau, ce tic tac de l'horloge du salon, lorsque je suis seul, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Alors, je me recroqueville un peu plus et je récite mentalement les ingrédients de potions.  
« Un jour, on me trouvera parmi toutes ces personnes... On me trouvera, et on me sauvera de ma propre solitude, celle qui me dévore un petit peu plus chaque jour... »  
Je m'enfonce et j'imagine alors que personne ne viendra me sauver.  
Je suis fou de continuer ce journal.  
Ou peut-être bien que je suis désespéré.   
Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change?  
Rien, probablement.  
Je suis toujours le même.  
Et les autres sont toujours eux.  
Je me déteste.  
Je les déteste.   
L'enfer, ce sont les autres,  
L'enfer c'est moi  
L'enfer, c'est ce monde...  
Et détester les gens n'y changera probablement rien.  
Je me demande...  
Pourquoi j'attends encore « quelqu'un pour me sauver »  
Les ténèbres me recouvrent et je me sens sale, noir de chaos.  
Je me sens mauvais. Pas normal.  
Surtout lorsqu'IL m'appelle.  
Comme un esclave ténébreux, rempli de colère et de servitude.  
Je déteste ce que je suis.  
Ce qu'il a fait de moi.  
Autrefois, ma mère disait que j'étais le plus doux des enfants.  
Que j'étais sage, intelligent, et plein d'entrain.  
Je ne peux pas dire qu'à présent je sois devenu stupide.  
Même si c'est parfois l'impression que je me donne.  
L'impression d'être décalé.   
D'évoluer constamment en parallèle du monde normal.   
Je crois bien que je suis dingue.  
Comme ces pitoyables midinettes qui attendent le prince charmant.  
Je crois que je devrais me tirer une balle.  
Mais c'est faire quelque chose.  
Et ça, je ne peux pas.  
C'est un cercle vicieux.  
Je devient dingue.  
Ma mère avait raison : notre famille est maudite.  
Et moi, je suis fou.  
Faut-il nécessairement se sauver de sa propre folie?  
Je ne sais pas. Je me le demande.   
Et toi? Tu as envie qu'on te sauve de toi?  
Probablement pas.   
Mais si c'était le cas, peut-être que moi, je pourrais t'aider?  
Et si c'était le cas, l'accepterais-tu? _

Harry ferma le journal et le rangea distraitement avant de se renfoncer dans ses couvertures. Il était aussi seul que l'avait été Séverus.  
Mais il y avait aussi Drago à mettre dans l'équation.

Le survivant avait peur de la solitude, mais plus forte que celle-ci, la peur de décevoir l'étouffait.  
C'est plus facile d'être détesté, de ne rien avoir à attendre de personne plutôt que de se faire rejeter, de décevoir les personnes auxquelles on tient.

Et si Drago s'apercevait que le véritable Harry ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'en fasse pour lui?  
Il serait seul?  
A nouveau?  
Et tous sauraient que le survivant était inutile et inintéressant au possible.  
Tout juste bon au sacrifice... Une légère perte pour un grand soulagement.  
Qui, à part Drago ne serait pas prêt à le mettre devant le seigneur des ténèbres?  
Que feraient-ils si il survivait encore?   
Qui serait là pour lui?  
Peut-être bien qu'il devenait fou...  
Etre sauvé de soi-même, c'est être sauvé de ses propres questions?  
De son propre jugement?   
Le bonheur paraissait loin, et pourtant, c'est tout ce que réclamait son coeur.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Séverus.  
Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait sauvé?   
Si oui, qui au juste?  
Comment était-il, plus jeune?   
Il ferma les yeux sur ces questions et s'endormit sans même avoir le temps de dire quiditch...  
Dans ses rêves, un Séverus jeune lui demandait de l'aide. Il répondait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, que c'était le passé, et qu'il n'y pouvait plus rien. Le Séverus jeune n'entendait pas et il appelait à l'aide encore et encore tendant une main fine devant lui, comme prête à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Puis, il se transformait, vieillissait et le Rogue onirique lui murmurait alors « sauve moi de mon passé » avant de disparaître.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et réfléchit à son rêve, il était étrange…

Il regarda sa montre...12h34...  
Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit, plongeant une fois encore dans un rêve étrange...

Il était assis dans son lit d'infirmerie, la tête de Drago sur les genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux et ceux-ci étaient très, très doux. Il s'entendait dire « Tes cheveux sont incroyables! » avant de poser son regard sur ceux-ci.  
Ce n'était pas Drago... mais Séverus!  
« C'est toi qui es incroyable »  
Le ton était sincère. Sa voix était grave et chaude, presque cassée, comme par l'émotion.   
Réconfortante.  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bon, et il essaya de voir une quelconque émotion, un quelconque indice dans les yeux d'encre de son vis-à-vis.  
Rien. Juste une étincelle étrange.  
Qui serra l'estomac du survivant.  
Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres fines.  
Il s'approcha et ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte... Juste savoir quel goût...  
BAM!!!

Il eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il était sur le sol froid à coté de son lit qu'il entendit le rire musical et rassurant de Mme Pomfresh qui lui lança un « C'est ce qui s'appelle tomber de son lit, très cher! ». Il se redressa et la vit passer avec une pile de draps propres et bien pliés dans les bras.

Tout allait bien, c'était le matin. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi il avait bien pu rêver pour tomber de son lit comme ça. Il se prépara donc et mangea dans l'infirmerie en se demandant à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler cette journée...

Une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur l'estomac renforçaient son mauvais pressentiment.  
« Rien ne sera plus pareil »  
Il ferma les yeux et passa la porte qui le séparait du monde des « vivants » sur cette interrogation, avec la vague envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

« Alors, on rêvasse? », lança la voix de l'infirmière, alors qu'il s'était figé sur le palier.  
A quoi avait-il rêvé au juste?  
Il se rappelait juste que c'était à la fois agréable et triste...  
En tout cas, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard! En plus, il avait deux heures de potions avec les serpentards!  
Rogue allait reprendre du service! 

Quand il arriva devant la salle, des chuchotements commencèrent.  
Il réalisa que, à cette heure-ci, le professeur attendait déjà sa classe depuis belle lurette!  
Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent vers lui, un peu gênés.  
Ron grogna et Hermione soupira :  
« On est désolé, on ne pensait pas que tu prendrais ça si mal... »

Harry fût consterné. C'est ça : c'était encore SA faute. C'était lui qui avait mal réagit à leurs propos ô combien pacifiques et généreux. Il dit d'un air froid à ses « amis » :  
« Vous le pensiez vraiment? Qu'il n'y a rien sous ma cicatrice... »

Ron s'étrangla :  
« Il n'y a pas à réfléchir sur ça! Tu l'as, un point c'est tout! Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à vivre avec et ça ira beaucoup mieux! Sans cicatrice, tu ne serais rien, puisque tu n'aurais pas survécu. Mais à présent, il faut faire autre chose que survivre et enfin faire face à Vold... vous-savez-qui! »

Quelques applaudissements retentirent.  
Harry en aurait pleuré.  
Il se fit violence pour lui répondre le plus calmement possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déclencher une émeute...

« Tu parles de la bravoure que je devrais avoir, c'est ça? Tu me dis que j'ai assez survécu, et que, maintenant, il faut que j'aille affronter celui qui, non seulement est le plus puissant psychopathe que le monde connaisse, moldu et magique confondu, mais qui, de surcroît ne rêve que de me tuer de ses propres mains depuis mes 1 an! Tu parles de ça comme d'une banalité, avec de grands mots qui sont tellement vides de sens que j'en aurais presque pitié... Tu parles d'affronter une personne dont tu n'as même pas le courage d'en affronter ne serait-ce que le nom! Vous autres aussi. Voldemort!   
VOL-DE-MORT! C'est pas compliqué, merde!  
Vous vous attendez à quoi? Que je vous sauve de cette pourriture?  
Mais interrogez-vous plutôt sur celle que vous traînez dans vos coeurs.  
La même que pour Ses chiens!  
La lâcheté de voir et de ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'il y a autour de vous!   
« pour vivre heureux, vivons ignares, c'est ça? ».   
Vous me faites bien rire...et en même temps, j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer... »

Il poussa Ron de son chemin, et Hermione s'interposa, ô miracle, pour prendre la défense de son ami et ainsi recouvrer son « honneur » perdu, pendant que les gryffondors passablement choqués, tentaient d'assimiler ce qui venait de leur être dit.

Elle s'écria :  
« Arrête ton cinéma, Harry! Ron ne t'avait pas agressé, ni aucun de nous, d'ailleurs! Tu n'avais pas à parler de la sorte! »

Harry commença à rire de manière (légèrement) hystérique :  
« Vous ne m'avez pas agressé? Vous m'agressez au quotidien sans même vous en rendre compte! L'habitude de me rappeler à mon « destin » (il rit comme un dément). Tu sais que je vais mourir, si je l'affronte? Parce que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de m'en tirer vivant, et tu le sais, tu es trop intelligente pour l'ignorer. J'en ai encore plus conscience puisque je l'ai déjà affronté. J'ai toujours « survécu » grâce à d'autres, ou à ma chance « incroyable » mais les miracles ne se produisent pas à la demande et la prochaine fois sera sûrement la bonne... A ton avis, je ferai bonne pioche ou pas? »

Hermione, qui avait l'air passablement choquée, répliqua vertement :  
« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Et personne ne te demande de l'affronter pour l'instant. Tu dois d'abord finir tes études et puis, tu dois t'entraîner suffisamment pour pouvoir le vaincre...

Harry s'emporta :  
- Et si je le tue? Je servirai à quoi? En plus, je serai alors un danger potentiel qu'il faudra évincer. Tu sais quoi? Moi je crois que tous attendent plus ou moins consciemment que je crève la gueule ouverte, en bon héros auquel ils s'empresseront de rendre hommage, surtout si j'emporte Voldemort avec moi! »  
- Ne prononce pas son nom!  
- Quoi? Toi aussi tu as peur de son nom? Laisse moi rire... tes petits discours moralisateurs ne valent rien, tu es comme Ron, en fin de compte : aussi bornée et aveugle que lui! « Tu n'as plus qu'à tuer V... V... tu sais qui! ». Je voudrais bien vous y voir, tous! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir disposer de ma vie! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint à la dernière minute. Harry en profita pour s'esquiver. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui fasse la leçon, ni même qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.  
Il voulait juste que ça change! C'était trop demander que d'avoir une vie normale, ne serait-ce que le temps de sa scolarité?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Zabini et Parkison, un sourire goguenard sur la figure. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas raté une miette de la scène de « plates excuses » de ses amis. Il se sentait vraiment seul, tout d'un coup. Comme... vide... Est-ce que le Séverus du journal déteignait sur lui, ou était-ce lui qui avait toujours été comme ça...

Il se sentit soudain coupable de cette scène... La culpabilité... Ce sentiment avait tellement contribué à le transformer en la « poupée Potter » que tout le monde connaissait...  
Il se sentait comme un gamin qui venait de faire un caprice.  
Il s'approcha des deux serpentards pour leur demander où était Drago. Il avait besoin d'une oreille amie, d'une présence apaisante... il en avait besoin...  
Mais où pouvait être Drago? Et Rogue, où était-il?  
Il s'approcha des amis du blondinet et commença par un « Salut »  
Les deux compères sourirent et Blaise rompit le silence, sur un ton badin :  
« On t'avait mal jugé. Finalement Drago avait raison, il y avait bel et bien un être humain derrière Mr Parfait »  
Harry fut assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des gens, qui plus est ces personnes, s'aperçoivent de ce dont il avait mis des années à voir.  
Il était compris par les personnes les moins susceptibles de le comprendre et de s'intéresser à son cas.  
Il dit, gêné : « Vous devez me prendre pour un morveux qui a fait son caca nerveux, non? »  
Cette fois-ci, Pansy éclata de rire, l'air franchement amusée :  
« T'es un mec marrant, en fin de compte! Comme quoi il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur des premières impressions »  
Cette phrase était à double sens. Elle concernait aussi le jugement qu'il portait auparavant sur eux. Acquiescer signifiait qu'il allait lui aussi devoir revoir celui-ci...  
« Oui, admit-il, C'est ce qu'on dit. »  
« Bien! Répondit joyeusement Pansy. Je t'accorde l'irascible honneur de notre compagnie, Potter! » 

Elle avait dit ça avec un air exagérément sérieux, démenti par son sourire franc et un clin d'oeil, qui fit s'étouffer la moitié des gryffondors, à son plus grand amusement (le serpentards étant déjà habitués à leurs comportements 'indignes').

Harry sourit et lui dit en retour pince-sans-rire :  
« C'est trop d'honneur! En contrepartie, de cet immense privilège, vous aurez le droit de parler à ma royale et survivante personne! » 

Blaise soupira et sourit de cet échange, tout en jetant un regard attendri à son amie, toujours aussi déterminée et impulsive, avant de dire, l'air faussement contrit :  
« Puisque c'est comme ça, je crois bien que je suis obligé de me joindre au groupe... Et dire que j'espérerais avoir enfin des vacances! » 

Pansy lui tira la langue de manière incroyablement féminine (lol) et Harry commença à rire, oubliant totalement le reste avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Sa vie n'avait pas fini de changer, n'est-ce pas?

Il se figea en se rappelant ce qui l'avait poussé à parler aux serpentards. Deux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur lui, et Blaise finit par répondre:  
« En fait-on ne sait pas... »  
Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement :  
« Et... et Rogue? »  
Blaise secoua négativement la tête et s'expliqua :  
« Ils sont partis du château hier soir. Rogue avait l'air tendu. Ils ne sont pas revenus et n'ont pas donné signe de vie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre... on ne sait rien du tout... »

Pansy, qui hésitait entre énervement et inquiétude finit par lever sa baguette en murmurant un sortilège de barrière sonore autour d'eux.  
« Drago... il avait déjà reçu la marque des ténèbres... il a décidé de devenir espion... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après une entrevue avec toi, il a commencé à prendre ça encore plus à coeur, comme si tu l'avais convaincu de se retourner contre sa famille, Harry...Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est ton prénom, non? »

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Comment cette ordure avait-il pu poser sa marque sur un être aussi attendrissant que Drago?

Pansy reprit, impitoyable :  
« Je crois... qu'il y a une fuite parmi nos rangs. Rogue est tendu depuis un moment déjà... il doit circuler parmi les mangemorts des informations qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là...  
On soupçonne... que Séverus ou Drago se soit fait démasqué... peut-être même les deux... on ne sait pas...ils sont incartables : aucune carte ne peut les localiser! Ils pourraient être morts à l'heure qu'il est, on ne sait absolument rien! »  
Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux reflétaient un très profond désespoir, et ceux de Blaise de l'inquiétude. 

Des pas rapides se rapprochèrent et Harry se retourna vivement, alors que les discutions s'estompaient peu à peu, espérant se retrouver face à Drago et Séverus. Maintenant qu'il avait eut l'occasion de les connaître un peu mieux, il refusait de les perdre... Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir! 

Il resta muet de douleur et de déception en voyant un Rémus Lupin particulièrement fatigué passer devant lui pour ouvrir la salle de classe, invitant les élèves à entrer.  
En passant, Ron et Hermione le fusillèrent du regard et Neville parût extrêmement gêné.   
Pansy, qui avait levé le sortilège de barrière sonore et avait vu que Harry était figé, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour le faire sortir de ses réflexions alors que presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle de cours réservée aux potions.

Il se tourna vers les serpentards et leur sourit pour leur montrer que tout allait bien. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avant d'entrer en cours, fermant la file des élèves. Seul restait Rémus, qui tenait la porte et le regardait attentivement, comme dans le but de voir au fond de son âme. 

Le loup garou s'approcha du survivant et lui dit d'un air doux et calme. « Il faudrait que tu viennes après le cours au bureau de Dumbledore. Il y a quelques petites choses dont nous devons parler... et aussi... Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas être indiscret, ou te forcer à me parler de tes problèmes personnels, mais sache que si tu veux en parler, si tu veux parler de quoique ce soit, ma porte t'est grande ouverte, et je serais heureux de t'accueillir, ne l'oublie pas, tu veux?  
A n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, sauf pendant mes « périodes difficiles », si tu voix ce que je veux dire... » Il lui sourit et le poussa légèrement vers l'intérieur de la salle, pour l'inviter à s'installer.  
Harry se mit au fond, derrière Seamus et Dean.

Rémus commença son cours : « Le programme de révision étant prolongé, nous allons parler de la potion de confusion. Qui peut me dire ce que... Oui miss Granger? »  
Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'était en réalité la potion de confusion, car il venait purement et simplement de s'endormir.

Son sommeil fût malheureusement assez agité...Il se voyait enterrer Drago et Séverus. Il était le seul à pleurer devant leurs corps sans vie. Il déposait un bouquet de roses rouges sur la poitrine de Drago et un de roses noires sur celle de Séverus. Il faisait ensuite un signe de tête pour qu'on ferme les cercueils et les mette en terre. Etrangement, il était aussi triste de la perte du premier que de celle du second, mais la perte des deux en même temps lui déchira le coeur. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal alors qu'il venait à peine de « faire leur connaissance » véritablement?  
Il sentait ensuite une main sur son épaule, comme un signe de soutient. Il se retournait alors pour faire face à un Séverus jeune qui lui disait « Et toi, tu as envie qu'on te sauve de toi-même? Et si c'était le cas, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Et si c'était le cas, accepterais-tu? » avant de disparaître, laissant le survivant désespérément seul, se repassant cette phrase en boucle « Et si c'était le cas, accepterais-tu? » Accepterait-il ?

Oui, c'est vrai ca, accepterait-il? Vous le saurez (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre!  
En attendant, vous pouvez à loisir laisser des reviews, dont l'auteur raffole(qui lui permettent de se la pèter assez pour parler d'elle à la triosième personne xD)


	6. Chapitre 6 : potions et rébéllion

**6) Potions et rébellion **

_**Quel est ton passé? Me le diras-tu un jour?**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit qu'on le secouait pas l'épaule. Il se redressa pour faire face à un Rémus plus qu'inquiet.

Il papillonna et ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Rémus se retint de pouffer devant la classe et compensa par un « Allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à dormir pendant mon cours! Oh! Et vous pouvez prendre vos affaires ». Cela aurait pu démontrer que le professeur était en colère si son ton n'avait pas été démenti par un clin d'oeil discret, qui conforta Harry dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il voit le directeur comme convenu.

Il rangea donc calmement ses affaires et sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Mais au lieu d'aller directement dans le bureau du directeur, comme il aurait dû le faire, il s'installa dans un coin sombre au détour d'un couloir et sortit l'ouvrage qui occupait son esprit depuis peu.

_Je me demande si je serais encore vivant quand tu liras ce journal. Peut-être que je serais devenu avec le temps un vieux grincheux qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Peut-être que je serais mort, par exemple tué par un de mes nombreux ennemis. Peut-être que Potter et Black auront fait une armée de mini-eux qui auront fini par me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste encore._

_Peut-être que je te connais._

_Peut-être que tu es un parfait inconnu._

_Peut-être même n'es-tu pas encore né..._

_Peut-être que je suis fou et que personne ne lira jamais ces lignes._

_Je ne sais pas si j'en serais heureux, je le devrais en tout cas._

_Je crois que j'ai tout simplement peur que mon « moi » actuel se perde dans l'oubli._

_J'ai peur de me perdre et de ne jamais me retrouver._

_J'ai peur d'être effacé des mémoires sans qu'aucun ne me connaisse vraiment._

_Je soupçonne Dumbledore de voir à travers mon masque._

_Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr._

_Les voies de ce très cher directeur sont impénétrables!_

_Il est un génie, probablement. Il est fou, sûrement!_

_Connais-tu seulement Dumbledore?_

_Si ça se trouve on est tous les deux morts et son nom est dans les livres d'Histoire tandis que le mien restera uniquement dans les archives poussiéreuses de Poudlard, servant de toît aux araignées de toute l'aile ouest du château._

_Mon seul souvenir abritera les animaux me ressemblant le plus. Intriguant n'est-ce pas?_

_Je n'aime pas les araignées. Remarque faite, je n'aime pas ce que je suis non plus._

_Toi, qu'en penses-tu au juste?_

_Est-ce que tu connais le Séverus que je serais alors?_

_Est-ce que tu me connais vraiment, ou de vue?_

_Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ou me détestes?_

_Est-ce que je t'apprécie ou te déteste?_

_Comment serais-je alors? Comment serais-je perçu?_

_J'aimerais parfois que tu répondes à mes questions, si tu existes... J'aimerais parfois savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça. J'ai peut-être tord de continuer, tu ne crois pas?_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais te parler de ma mère. La plus douce et sensible femme que j'ai jamais vu._

_Elle s'appelait Léana._

_Mon père était doux malgré les propos qu'il tenait déjà. Mon père comme je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais connu._

_C'est en retrouvant le journal de ma mère que j'ai appris à la connaître vraiment. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas? Moi aussi je tiens ce genre de journal. Les choses se répètent peut-être de mère en fils..._

_Elle était probablement trop douce pour assimiler la réalité qui a fini par l'entourer. Savoir que son esprit frêle se promène seul dans les ténèbres me rend nauséeux. C'est terriblement injuste. _

_Je ne veux pas que ça soit ainsi!_

_Mais il est trop tard, et à l'époque, mes maigres tentatives pour l'aider ont été infructueuses._

_Elle était jadis une jeune fille très tête en l'air, pensive et dans son monde. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était pour s'enfuir où pour échapper à la réalité, ou tout simplement parce que c'était dans son caractère. Je crois bien que, à la maison, elle en avait un besoin aussi vital que celui de respirer. Mais à l'époque, je ne la connaissais pas. Et pour cause, je n'étais pas encore né._

_J'entends des bruits. Désolé, mais je devrais poursuivre plus tard... Je reprendrais dès le début, car je m'aperçois que je n'ai peut être pas été très clair, et qui d'autre que moi pourrait raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé? Ma mère? Sûrement pas..._

En parlant de bruit, des pas s'approchaient...

Harry ferma le carnet et le rangea prestement dans son sac avant de se plaquer un peu plus sur le mur, dans le coin d'ombre.

Après tout, il était sensé être à cette heure-ci chez le directeur et pas à traîner dans les couloirs. Il se promit mentalement de passer aussi rapidement que possible chez le directeur avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Aussi fût-il surpris de voir celui-ci passer dans le couloir adjacent à celui où lui-même se trouvait. En effet, Dumbledore était là et marchait d'un pas pressé et l'air préoccupé, du moins assez pour que Harry ne le remarque, ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi évident pour une autre personne.

Le jeune gryffondor fût intrigué, et décida que, puisqu'il devait voir le directeur, il ne devrait pas avoir de scrupules à le suivre, et c'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Voyant entrer le vieil homme dans l'infirmerie, et, il faut bien l'avouer, de plus en plus curieux, il pris sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours dans son sac au cas où et s'en drapa.

En ayant conscience qu'il n'était pas très respectueux et très indiscret, il entra dans l'infirmerie en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce qu'il vit alors le rendit profondément furieux, triste et, par-dessus tout terriblement inquiet. Comment pouvait-on s'attaquer de la sorte à ces personnes ?

Deux corps pâles étaient allongés dans les lits blancs de l'infirmerie.

Il en aurait pleuré.

L'infirmière rompit alors un silence devenu presque oppressant, et Harry accueillit ses paroles comme si elles lui étaient adressées, alors que leur destinataire était bien évidemment Albus Dumbledore.

On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. On les a retrouvé comme ça dans la forêt interdite, leurs blessures sont graves, mais ils ne vont pas mourir… du moins Mr Malfoy est écarté de tout danger… Pour le professeur Rogue, il faudra malheureusement attendre son réveil pour savoir s'il y aura des séquelles… Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire à son sujet, son état est encore passablement instable !

Elle s'arrêta là et ferma les yeux, comme s'il lui était douloureux de continuer à parler et peut-être plus encore de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Harry trouva qu'elle avait ainsi l'air plus vielle, comme une personne qui aurait trop vécu… Et son directeur…

Ses yeux bleus toujours si pétillants étaient à présent voilés de tristesse.

Albus demanda à l'infirmière de prendre du repos, car elle n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit précédente.

Il lui rappela aussi, voyant que la vielle femme semblait sur le point de protester que des sortilèges avaient étés placés sur les deux patients pour que s'il y ait une quelconque évolution, elle soit directement prévenue dans son appartement.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les rideaux autour des deux patients.

Alors que les adultes étaient partis depuis déjà quelques minutes, Harry se décida à sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'avança vers le premier lit à baldaquins.

Séverus gisait là, si pâle, entre ses draps blancs.

Comme s'il dormait d'un sommeil éternel, un sommeil dont il ne s'éveillerait jamais plus…

Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face au lit de son professeur.

Il semblait si frêle en cet instant qu'Harry en oublia momentanément tout ce que l'homme avait pu lui faire endurer.

Le visage du serpentard s'était relâché, laissant de côté son habituel masque de froideur et de mépris.

Pour la première fois, le gryffondor se surprit à contempler ce visage tant de fois haï.

De longs cils noirs créant une ombre sur cette peau d'une pâleur presque irréelle.

Des lèvres fines qu'il avait si souvent vu figées dans une moue dédaigneuse, et qui étaient à présent neutres, rajeunissant l'homme considérablement.

Et puis un nez un peu crochu, certes, qui soulignait la fragilité que dégageait l'ensemble.

Harry se dit que Séverus était beau comme cela, que l'imperfection de son visage lui conférait une beauté particulière, presque émouvante.

Avec ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête sur son oreiller, il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'austère professeur qu'il avait connu, si toutefois il le connaissait un tant soit peu…

Peut-être qu'il était le seul à le voir comme ça.

C'était peut-être en partie à cause du journal…

Il posa une main sur la joue pâle du malade, incité encore une fois par l'immuable conscience gryffondorienne qui le poussait à faire tout ce qu'un être pensant ne ferait jamais , et à plus forte raison si l'action mettait sa santé en péril…

Séverus haleta dans son sommeil.

Harry se dit que celui-ci devait beaucoup souffrir, car sa respiration se faisait saccadée, sans prendre en compte que la sienne commençait à faire de même.

Soudain, son cerveau de parfait petit rouge et or se fixa sur les lèvres devant lui, qui étaient devenues un peu plus rouges.

C'était vraiment étrange, il avait comme une sensation de déjà vu…

Et c'est presque naturellement, son cerveau étant passé en mode « out », qu'il s'était penché vers ces lèvres si tentantes.

Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il s'était rappelé de son rêve et s'était figé, stupéfié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à l'instant même.

C'est ce moment que choisit Séverus pour haleter une nouvelle fois.

Il rêvait probablement.

Harry sentit son souffle passer lentement sur ses propres lèvres et hop ! Mode « out » réactivé.

Le souffle de Séverus avait l'odeur de la cannelle et de caramel.

Bien évidemment, Harry devait à tout prix savoir quel goût ça avait (comment ça subjectif ?).

Il se pencha donc un peu plus et goûta les lèvres roses de son professeur honni.

Il fût tout d'abord surpris par la douceur de celles-ci, mais bien vite une décharge d'émotions sembla lui traverser le corps, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête au simple contact des lèvres sucrées de Séverus. « Elles ont vraiment le goût de caramel » songeât Harry en occultant complètement le lieu et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Inconsciemment, il prolongeât le contact, si doux, si irréel et si intense à la fois.

Ce baiser sonnait comme une évidence dans les limbes du cerveau de Harry, et pourtant, il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant…

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme sans son masque sévère… Séverus… Son nom lui allait si bien…

Ces derniers temps il s'était attaché au Séverus du journal mais celui-ci paraissait si loin de son austère professeur de potions.

Pourtant ce soir, en voyant ce dernier étendu sur son lit blanc, l'image du Séverus si fragile du journal l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Soudain Harry sursauta en s'apercevant que son professeur répondait peu à peu à son baiser.

Après quelques instants, il devint même assez … passionné.

Harry revint alors à la raison et prit peur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et, se rappelant soudain du contexte et de la personne qu'il embrassait avec ferveur, s'éloigna précipitamment de son professeur et de ses lèvres si outrageusement tentantes, ainsi rougies par leur baiser.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux rideaux beiges de l'infirmerie, prêt à partir, quand un grognement derrière lui l'interpella.

Il se retourna alors vers la source du bruit pour contempler Séverus au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait fort à un rêve.

Harry resta quelques secondes devant ce spectacle, perdu dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle il tentait de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait juste de faire, puisque, c'est bien connu, les gryffondors réfléchissent toujours après et seulement après avoir agit.

Il avait embrassé le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, et le pire était sans conteste qu'il avait réellement adoré ça.

Par contre si le principal intéressé l'apprenait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau…

Mais il l'avait embrassé !

Il lui avait roulé une galoche, il l'avait emballé ; et la seule idée qu'il ait pu aimer ça un tant soit peu le dérangeait plus que de raison.

Non, se dit-il, Je ne peux pas être attiré par lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est à cause du journal, c'est ça ! Ou plutôt non, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis célibataire depuis trop longtemps, après tout c'est normal qu'un adolescent bourré d'hormones comme moi ait parfois des dérapages incontrôlés !

Je vais me trouver quelqu'un ! Conclut-il en ignorant superbement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle déraperait bien à nouveau, elle…

Sur ces réflexions, Harry soupira en se traitant à voix basse d'idiot… puis fût étonné d'entendre un faible filet de voix provenant du rideau derrière lui.

« Harry » fit la voix hésitante de Drago.

Harry se retourna et ouvrit doucement les rideaux qui le séparaient du serpentard.

Le regard de celui-ci semblait agrandit par la peur, mais ses pupilles indécises entre le bleu du ciel et le gris d'une perle semblaient paradoxalement vides.

La voix tremblante du blond parvint alors à Harry, comme un murmure.

« Je savais que c'était toi… Je savais que tu serais là… ».

Ses yeux magnifiques couleurs d'orage se remplirent alors de larmes et, comme un appel de détresse, il appela d'une voix cassée « Harry » comme s'il avait trop de choses à confier et que ce seul mot était à lui seul la clef de son salut…

Soudain plus qu'inquiet, Harry entra et ferma les rideaux derrière lui.

Puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes chaudes qui dévalaient ses joues, comme si le ciel orageux de ces yeux se vidait de toute son eau.

Harry ne dit rien.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

Il prit juste le blond dans ses bras, le berçant peu à peu.

Drago ne retint alors plus ses larmes et nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit bout de temps.

Harry n'aurait su dire combien de temps.

Les pleurs de Drago lui fendirent le cœur et il ne pouvait supporter de voir cet être si adorable souffrir autant.

Il le resserra un peu plus contre lui et nicha lui-même son visage dans le cou de son ancien ennemi, respirant son parfum.

Il berça Drago dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu calmé. Les pleurs de celui-ci s'estompèrent peu à peu.

Et quand sa respiration fut enfin calme, Harry le poussa un peu pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, lui faisant face et cherchant dans son regard les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il ne pouvait pas lui poser.

Drago haleta : « Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Ne pars pas… Harry… Reste avec moi… Aime moi, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas… Jamais ! »

Oui et ne laissez pas le pauvre petit auteur que je suis sans reviews… (regard larmoyant façon chat botté dans shreck)…

Soudain Harry rapplique … prend l'auteur en otage et dit d'un air menaçant…

« Ca suffit maintenant… Déjà t'arrête pas d'embêter mon Drago… »

Auteur : Meuh nan !!! moi je l'aime bien Drago… Tu te souviens pas ? J'ai même dis qu'il était choupinet…

Harry : non ça c'est moi qui l'ai dit !!!

Auteur : oui mais c'est moi qui écrit ce que tu dis car je suis le boss ultime de la fin de la mort qui tue la vie… et je tiens à préciser à tous mes chers lecteurs, en vous prenant pour témoins, que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout sadique… contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser… (regard en biais à Harry…)

Harry : Alors laisse moi retourner aux côtés de mon blondinet… ça suffit maintenant les caprices … donne moi mon script… Déjà que tu écris pas très bien alors…

Auteur : (vexée et qui boude dans son coin…) …

Harry : mais aller… je veux retourner près de Drago, si t'avais pas vu j'étais bien occupé…

Rogue se ramène… pique le script des mains de l'auteur et le feuillette rapidement. Soudain semblant vexé il le jette par terre, lance un regard méprisant à l'auteur (qui tente quand même le coup du regard chat botté pour la forme…) et s'en va en bougonnant et en grognant comme quoi à la base c'était un HPSS et qu'il était outrageant de voir ce qu'il se passait à côté de son lit pendant qu'il était lui entre la vie et la mort…

L'auteur oublie son manuscrit (ce qui lui arrive un peu trop souvent…) et suit Séverus en courrant pour rattraper le coup et consoler son magnifique acteur… gniark gniark gniark

Auteur : t'en va pas Sévichou… en attendant je suis là moi…

Le Sévichou en question (court plus vite et se cache derrière un chaudron, qui trainait par là…ne me demandez pas pourquoi) Dégage je veux Harry moi !!! en plus t'as des idées idiotes… qu'est ce que tu vas mettre mon ange ténébreux au cou de ce serpentard de pacotille… Et puis j'ai pas le nez crochu d'abord… (tire la langue à l'auteur, se retourne vers Harry) Pas vrai Harry hein je suis le plus beau ?

Mais Harry pendant ce temps s'empare du script et s'en va rejoindre le blond pour tourner la suite…

Auteur : non Harry fais pas ça… ce sera pire après… tu sais bien que je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre suivant…

Chers lecteurs ne m'en voulez pas voilà la suite mais je préviens le suspense sera pire encore… enfin pas pour moi car je sais la suite même si elle est pas encore écrite… (regarde ailleurs… )

Et quand sa respiration fut enfin calme, Harry le poussa un peu pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, lui faisant face et cherchant dans son regard les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il ne pouvait pas lui poser.

Drago haleta : « Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Ne pars pas… Harry… Reste avec moi… Aime moi, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas… Jamais ! »

La voix du blond avait faibli et il avait fini par détourner le regard.

Harry posa le bout de son nez sur celui de son vis-à-vis sans pour autant retirer ses mains et détacher ses yeux du visage du blond.

Drago releva les yeux vers le survivant.

Celui-ci souriait à présent… Et dit avant de l'embrasser « Non je ne te quitterai plus …Jamais ! » Harry se dit qu'il était logique d'aimer et d'être attiré par un être si adorable que Drago.

Son cœur était si lourd lorsqu'il voyait que le blond souffrait.

Il ne pouvait pas en être de même pour Séverus Rogue, n'est ce pas ?

En scellant ses lèvres et son destin à ceux de Drago, Harry fût satisfait…

Oui il n'avait aucun doute à avoir… sans aucun doute ! Il avait fait le bon choix… Le baiser « échangé » avec son professeur avait été une erreur… Harry savourait l'étreinte de son homologue blond, ses bras si frêles et délicats accrochés à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentait important ainsi mais pas de la vulgaire importance que lui conférait le titre du survivant.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire : protéger pour toujours cet être si fragile, si doux et si sensible.

Après un temps qui leur paru infini, Drago se détacha à contre cœur des lèvres si douces du rouge et or. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en apercevant le regard pétillant et les lèvres rougies de Harry.

Mais un voile de tristesse, de douleur et de peur voila son visage, ses yeux s'éteignirent et il murmura d'une voix sourde à Harry. Sa voix tremblait et paraissait plus hésitante que jamais.

« Harry… cette nuit… il faut que je te dise… ce qui s'est passé… »

Voilà maintenant c'est vraiment la fin du chapitre… pas de bonus… (de toute façon je l'ai pas écrite…)

Bonne lecture et ne m'en voulez pas… Pour laisser des reviews cliquer sur le bouton précu à cet effet et votre ordinateur vous indiquera la demarche à suivre… lol

Pour toute réclamation s'adresser à Harry…

Si vous voulez taper quelqu'un tapez Ron

Si vous voulez engueler quelqu'un Rusard est à votre service…

Pour toute autre suggestion reportez vous à la première ligne…

Bisous à tous

Mina.


	7. Chapitre 7 première partie

**Chapitre 7 : Le destin est-il une fin en soi?**

_**En me regardant à travers ton regard, j'ai cru que je pouvais tout changer.**_

Harry le regarda, grave, et hocha simplement la tête, attentif à son compagnon.

Le blond sanglotait. Il commença :

« Nous étions à une réunion...tu sais...une réunion...de Mangemorts. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était une réunion de routine, mais nous ne nous étions pas méfiés outre mesure... Harry, il y a des fuites dans l'ordre, et ils ont appris ma traîtrise...

Ils ont voulu me forcer à me faire marquer d'une nouvelle marque des ténébres... Plus puissante, qui lui permettrait de me manipuler à sa guise... C'est une marque à expéimenter... et ils voulaient me choisir comme cobaye...ils sont tous morts jusqu'à présent...

Drago trembla fortement, comme dans un sursaut irrésistible de frayeur. Harry fronça les sourcils et apposa une main réconfortante sur le bras du Serpentard en signe de soutien. Celui-ci reprit alors son discours d'une voix toujours faible, mais un peu plus soutenue.

« Severus est intervenu. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, Harry, mais je te jure que tu as tord... Si il n'était pas intervenu... »

Drago prit une bouffée d'air et le Survivant serra plus fort sa poigne, de manière rassurante, même si il était aussi terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'aurait pu subir le blond, tout en pensant intérieurement :

« Rassures-toi, je ne sais même plus ce que je dois penser de lui. Il était supposé être si cruel... si terrifiant... si détestable... c'était si facile de le considérer comme un ennemi potentiel, et ne pas s'approcher de lui, le rejeter... Mais si il est tout ce que tu dis, comment est-ce que je m'en sortirai, moi? »

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour penser qu'il préférait de loin le professeur tyrannique qu'il croyait voir à cet homme brisé par la vie qu'il entrevoyait parfois... Cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir ses propres faiblesses, et le mettait face à ses propres doutes, et ses propres sentiments... et il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible... surtout pas en ce moment... jamais... il ne devrait pas se montrer faible avant la fin du Lord, et ça le brisait un peu plus chaque jour. Peut-être que son destin était d'être lui aussi, un professeur Rogue que tous détesteraient et qui, pourtant, serait bien plus héroïque dans l'ombre que le plupart des gens acclamés sous les feux des projecteurs. Rogue était bien plus courageux que lui... Et c'était dur à admettre.

La voix de Drago coupa court à ses réflexions :

« Il est intervenu... tu sais, si le rituel n'est pas préparé des semaines à l'avance, la chance de survie à la marque est faible... Il faut préparer le corps, et le rituel en lui-même relève d'un acte de très haute magie... Il a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son apprenti le plus doué, et il a formulé ça comme une requête à ... V.., V... »

« Vous-savez-qui », dit doucement Harry

Drago sourit faiblement et hocha la tête :

« Tout le monde a alors envisagé que Severus puisse être de mèche avec l'Ordre... ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans cet état... moi, mon père a été plus « gentil » avec moi, dans la mesure où je suis encore en vie, quand bien même il soit persuadé que je suis un traître...et il m'a promit de me déshériter si je ne rentrais pas immédiatement dans les rangs... Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ils m'ont à l'œil, et je suis entouré de Serpentards... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quelle que soit la façon dont je tourne le problème, je suis perdant. Je devrais y laisser ma vie? Parce qu'il est hors de question d'entrer dans les rangs! Plutôt mourir! Je l'ai dit à mon père. Il était furieux. Il ... Il a appelé ma mère...elle était choquée de mon état, et mon père était dans un tel état de fureur... Je n'ai rien pu faire Harry, tu sais, rien... J'ai du recevoir un sortilège... quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais couché à coté du corps mourrant de ma mère... J'ai paniqué, appelé à l'aide, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... Tout ce que j'ai pu...mais rien ne s'est produit, personne ne m'a répondu, je n'ai pas réussi, Harry, je n'ai pas réussi... Plus le temps passait, et moins elle respirait normalement.. J'essayais de la faire parler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être cohérente dans ses propos... Et puis... je ne sais plus vraiment... elle a dit... elle a dit « maudits soient tous les Malfoy » ...je crois que c'était son dernier souffle... Après, quand le silence est devenu trop lourd de sens, j'ai compris. Que je n'avais nulle part où aller, aucune famille à voir, aucun ami en mesure de m'aider. Et Severus, Merlin, il s'était fait torturé pour me sauver, moi! Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé jusqu'au moment où la porte s'est ouverte. Je crois que j'étais tombé inconscient à un moment, peut être des heures! Severus est apparu, titubant. Il m'a traîné dehors des dernières forces qu'il avait, on a transplané, et on a avancé dans un espèce de brouillard, je crois que j'étais trop faible pour deviner ne serait-ce que l'endroit ou l'on se trouvait... »

Il resta longtemps la tête penchée, comme s'il cherchait dans les plis réguliers de ses draps blancs, une solution pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Harry le regardait, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait jamais su quoi faire en ces moments-là... Peut-être qu'en ces moments-là, il n'y a tout simplement plus de solutions pour se sauver la face. Il faut être vrai. Harry ferma les yeux, pensant à Severus, pâle, dans le lit voisin, qui avait agi de manière plus ryffondoresque que la plupart des Gryffondors réunis... Harry sourit... Et lui qui avait failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Il se demanda vaguement si son professeur n'avait pas failli être envoyé chez les rouges et or...

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule pour voir une tête blonde appuyée sur lui. Il sourit avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de celui qui lui ressemblait aussi. Que faire? Abandonner ses amis et son destin, mais dans le même temps refuser de sauver toutes ces personnes qui méritaient de l'être autant que Drago, ou faire face et perdre ce qui comptait peut-être le plus dans sa vie? Il se devait d'être courageux, pour Drago, pour Severus et avant tout pour lui-même... Plus jamais il ne s'abandonnerait en route! Et plus jamais il n'abandonnerait ses amis non plus! La question restait entière. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas alourdir la peine de Drago. Il se dit qu'il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Lorsque Drago fut endormi, il le couvrit de ses draps, et se tourna vers les rideaux blancs le séparant du lit de Severus Rogue. Il soupira, et passa le rideau, avant de s'asseoir au chevet de son professeur. Après tout, il avait juste besoin d'être écouté, de sentir une présence à côté de lui pendant qu'il déblatérait sur ses peines et ses contradictions de petit gryffondor malheureux. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, un Severus inconscient serait bien plus compréhensif qu'un éveillé... Et surtout, beaucoup moins dangereux.

Harry le regarda, et commença à parler, et les mots montèrent, tels un poison qui n'attendait que d'être évacué de son corps, ses émotions débordèrent, ses larmes coulèrent et il se sentit libre... libre d'être faible, assis face à cet homme si pâle..

Un fois libéré de tout ce poids, il sourit, les larmes aux yeux, regardant le malade comme si celui-ci lui avait donné une quelconque remarque rassurante. Ce qui rassurait Harry, c'était la présence immuable de son professeur, et il décida que cela ne devait pas changer. Il n'avait rien à regretter au passé, n'est ce pas? Il essaierait de ne rien avoir à regretter dans l'avenir... Il allait continuer à attendre, étudier, chercher à en savoir plus, et allait continuer à s'entraîner. La réponse viendrait peut-être d'elle-même...

Harry sortit donc de l'infirmerie, pantelant, hésitant encore entre la joie de revoir les rescapés et la détresse de ne rien pouvoir faire pour alléger les peines et les dangers pesants sur les frêles épaules de son ennemi de toujours...

D'un autre côté, deux sentiments s'affrontaient en lui : il était heureux de vouloir pour une fois dans sa vie, protéger quelqu'un, quel qu'en fût le prix. Il voulait protéger Drago, de cela, il était certain. Mais les sentiments contradictoires qu'il sentait poindre au fond de lui pour celui qu'il se devait de haïr le troublaient plus que de raison.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux ainsi?

Pourquoi?

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait trop de questions, il s'assit dans un coin sombre et sortit le cahier, avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce que conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Après coup, il se gifla mentalement d'en être venu si naturellement a penser à Severus.

Il hésita, et fixa longtemps la couverture de cuir marron, comme s'il la défiait du regard, puis ferma les yeux douloureusement en soupirant.

Que lui réservait le destin?

Qu'était-il sensé faire?

Il sourit amèrement à cette question si naïvement posée à son esprit. Si simplement.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devait mourir pour la patrie.

Devenir un de ces héros morts 'avec courage', en mémoire desquels on érigeait des statues, et dont le nom décorait des écoles, des hôpitaux, et certaines rues plus ou moins passantes...

Son destin était-il là? Dans le nom de ruelles dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence?

Ou était-il auprès des personnes qu'il aimait?

De celui qu'il aimait?

Il se dit alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse à présent l'empêcher de connaître vraiment Rogue. Celui que Severus était devenu... la personne qui n'était après tout que la version plus mûre de celui qui obsédait ses pensées nuits et jours ... Nuits et jours ...

Il voulait connaître l'amour ... avec Drago? Le blond lui offrait tellement de choses que l'autre ne lui offrait pas.

Severus avait tellement changé, et il était devenu Rogue, l'austère professeur de potions de Poudlard. Or Rogue haïssait Harry Potter...

Le Survivant inspira et expira avant de fixer à nouveau la couverture du livre qu'il tenait toujours fermement devant lui.

Il se voyait très bien avec Severus. Le jeune Severus. Celui qui doutait de lui, qui était amer et qui avait un tel besoin d'amour à donner et à recevoir...

Refermant les yeux, Harry essaya une fois encore de s'imaginer Severus à 17 ans.

Des cheveux sombres et fins, un teint pâle, des lèvres fines et des yeux noirs, comme deux taches d'encre sur une feuille de papier vierge.

Mais il avait choisi, n'est-ce pas?

Il allait se préoccuper de Drago comme de son petit-ami... ses mots sonnaient d'une drôle de manière aux oreilles du Survivant. C'était étrange, mais réel. Autant que le fait qu'il ferait tout pour connaître Rogue, savoir ce qu'il était devenu depuis son journal.

Parce qu'il avait trouvé ce journal où il demandait de l'aide, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Il voulait tellement savoir, l'aider, retrouver en lui ce Severus qu'il avait entraperçu dans les lignes qu'il avait lues. Ce Severus qu'il avait commencé à apprécier... Il ignora la voix qui lui disait qu'il ne ferait certainement pas tout ça uniquement par devoir moral...

Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla un moment encore l'ouvrage, comme pour y voir ce Severus qu'il aimait tellement lire, puis il ouvrit la couverture avant de parcourir les pages recouvertes d'une écriture fine et élégante.

_L'amour... tellement d'ouvrages en traitent de manières si différentes, voire diamétralement opposées. Mais moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pas vraiment... _

_Je connais les rires fous de ma mère, et ses sourires comme possédés qu'elle m'envoie de temps en temps. _

_Je connais le regard plein d'attente de mon père, ce regard qui semble me dire « tant que tu seras premier, je serai fier de toi, mais je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser toutes tes faiblesses contre toi si tu fais quelque chose qui me déplaît ». _

_Mais je ne connais pas l'amour. _

_Le mot « amour » semble si loin de ma vie... _

_Si loin que, dans ma bouche, il semble déplacé... _

_Quand Potter poursuit Evans en lui criant qu'il l'aime, je les hais d'autant plus. _

_C'est bête à dire, mais je hais Lily Evans, même si elle n'est pas méchante, parce qu'elle rejette l'amour de quelqu'un alors que moi, j'en suis privé d'entrée de jeu. Parce que je suis Severus Rogue. _

_L'inutile et graisseux petit vicieux Serpentard... _

_Alors je la traite de Sang-de-bourbe. C'est stupide, puisqu'elle est brillante et efficace, et ça, je ne suis malheureusement pas assez stupide pour ne pas le voir. _

_Mais elle rejette ce que je ne peux pas avoir. _

_Bien entendu, je ne parle pas ici de Potter, Merlin m'en préserve, mais juste de l'amour, en général... _

_Car moi, je ne connais pas l'amour. _

_Je ne le connais pas et je ne le connaîtrai probablement jamais... _

_Je ne vois honnêtement pas comment je pourrais le connaître. _

_Je ne me vois pas le connaître... _

_Tu le sais sans doute, toi, caché derrière ces feuilles... tu t'en doutes sûrement... _

_Et toi, as-tu connu l'amour? Je suppose que oui. Je t'envie, tu sais, je t'envie pour cela. _

_Je ne sais rien de toi, et tu en sais beaucoup trop long sur mon compte pour mon propre bien, mais je m'en moque. Même si c'est dur à avouer, et même si ça me serre le cœur d'écrire ces mots sur le papier, j'espère que tu auras beaucoup d'amour dans ta vie. _

_C'est ce que je te souhaite, même si je n'ai moi-même pas eu l'occasion de connaître le sens profond de ce mot. _

_Je le sais dans mon esprit, mais mon âme refuse d'y croire. _

_Peut-être que ce serait trop lourd à supporter, si je ressentais ce vide... si je reconnaissais vraiment à quel point l'amour est essentiel, et à quel point ma vie en est dépourvue... _

_Alors, même si c'est une réplique de Griffondor, je te souhaite tout l'amour du monde. _

_Lucius s'approche trop de moi ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. _

_Il a évidemment quelque chose à y gagner, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer quoi. Ca m'intrigue, et, je dois bien l'avouer, ça m'angoisse un peu... _

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire traiter comme un être humain... Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai oublié comment on parlait normalement, entre êtres civilisés?... _

_Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traité de la sorte... _

_Ca me fait du bien quelque part... mais il faut bien dire aussi que ça me gêne : j'ai l'habitude d'être seul, et puis le fait qu'il me parle sûrement par intérêt me blesse un peu, je dois dire, du moins, il blesse le peu d'amour propre qui traîne encore tout au fond de mes poches... _

_Mon petit trésor à moi qui n'ai rien. _

_Ma petite dose d'amour pour passer la vie jour après jour. _

_L'amour que je ne peux donner à personne d'autre qu'à moi, et qui se trouve élimé bien vite par la haine que je me voue. _

_Parce que je m'aime un tout petit peu, et je me déteste beaucoup. _

_Peu-être me considèreras-tu comme fou, de penser de cette manière, et d'écrire ce que je pense. _

_Mais peu m'importe, si plaire avait été mon but existentiel, ça ferait bien longtemps que je me serais tranché les veines ou bien encore pendu, comme les saucissons qu'on voit dans les cuisines. Cette image me fait bien rire, je dois avoir l'humour noir, mais le fait est que je m'imagine très bien accroché comme un saucisson au dessus d'une batterie de cuisine... _

_Je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois en rire ou en pleurer... _

_L'amour, ça doit être comme les perles bleues de Mozambique : on peut passer une vie à en chercher, et ne jamais y parvenir, aussi bien qu'on peut en trouver une au détour d'une plage. On peut même en avoir une et ignorer à quel point elle est précieuse. _

_Ignorer son nom et sa valeur. _

_La troquer bêtement pour ne plus jamais la revoir... _

_Et peut-être se rendre compte qu'elle vous était essentielle... _

_Je crois que moi, je serais plutôt de ces imbéciles qui donnent leur vie dans l'ombre par amour uniquement. _

_Quelque part, j'en rêve même... Aurais-je des tendances masochistes, par hasard? Ou juste un sens un peu trop Gryffondorien du sacrifice?... _

_C'est mieux que de mourir assassin. C'est mieux que de mourir en m'as-tu-vu... _

_C'est une belle association des deux, je trouve... Mi Serpendard, mi Gryffondor... _

_Mi figue, mi raisin... _

_J'aime bien cette idée, mais cela, toi seul le saura. Et moi aussi, puisque je suis en quelque sorte l'inventeur, l'émetteur du concept. Si les Gryffy l'apprennent, je me fais jeter (et insulter), Si les Serpentards l'apprennent, je me fais tabasser (et insulter), si les autres (les ratés et les bosseurs) l'apprennent, je me fais juste insulter, mais c'est encore plus humiliant de se faire insulter par des ratés que par les autres, donc au final ça en revient au même... _

_Et toi, tu es de quelle maison, au fait? _

_Pas des Gryffondors j'espère (ce serait la honte de se confier à un Gryffy) _

_Pas des Serpentards non plus (tu serais trop enclin à être un bon roublard et tu me ferais du chantage, c'est sûr) _

_Pas un Poufsouffle (sans commentaires) _

_Hum... Je ne t'imagine pas non plus en Serdaigle (Beaucoup trop sérieux et coincé, surtout au niveau des règlements...) _

_Moi, je t'imagine bien entre Gryffondor et Serpentard... Mais ce n'est pas possible, je crois bien... mais j'aimerais que tu sois courageux, assez pour défendre tes idées à toi, hors règlements, un peu hors la loi, avec un coté canaille, un brin de malice, et beaucoup de volonté... et ta couleur serait le vert, bien sûr, parce que c'est ma couleur préférée d'entre toutes..._

Harry ferma le livre, son cœur battant la chamade... Le vert était Sa couleur préférée... et on peut dire que la couleur qui lui seyait le mieux, à lui, c'était le vert, vert comme ses yeux.

Un jour Hermione avait dit quelque chose de très beau sur leur couleur... la couleur verte des prairies baignées de soleil, en été...

Cette image était restée gravée dans la mémoire du brun pour revenir d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Les souvenirs le balayèrent...

Hermione... Qui ne l'avait pas acceptée...

Il se dit alors qu'il aurait dû s'exprimer depuis le début, qu'il n'en serait probablement pas arrivé là, avec eux...

Il était resté muet si longtemps qu'il avait à présent l'impression que sa voix pouvait porter jusque dans l'au-delà...

Il avait parlé. Il s'était découvert, derrière son personnage.

Puis il réalisa pourquoi il se sentait si heureux, si puissant.

Severus.

Il était exactement tel que Severus avait voulu son lecteur!

Cette découverte le laissa pantois...

Pourquoi ces lignes avaient-elles autant d'importance à ses yeux?

N'ayant pas la force de répondre à cette question, il prit sa cape et alla essayer de trouver une solution à tout cela dans la réserve.Celle-ci était devenue une habitude lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, ou plutôt, elle l'était avant qu'il n'ait trouvré le journal. Le journal de Séverus...

Harry se gifla mentalement de penser encore à lui... Si il mettait une mornille dans une cagnotte à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il n'aurait plus qu'a mettre tout son compte dans ladite cagnotte...

Il entra, et chercha un peu le livre à la fine reliure rouge sang. Et il le trouva... "Les mystères du pacte de sang", de Généova Leswood. Il connaissait la page. Celle qui était censée jouer son destin...

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il n'avait pas cru bon de le faire, les murs avaient des oreilles, et il valait mieux que ce secret ne tombe pas dans des mains douteuses...

Oui, il pouvait vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Grâce à une incantation puisante puisant dans plusieurs palliers de magie, et une potion. Une potion assez simple, par rapport au dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer...

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et rencontra la fiole de verre incassable qui contenait une potion que le jeune homme savait argentée nacrée de violet et de turquoise. Le verre froid lui rappelait ce qu'il devrait donner en échange de cette victoire. Sa vie. C'était la base de l'enchantement.

Un "pari sur la vie". Albus Dumbedore disait toujours "dans la magie, rien n'est impossible", mais Harry doutait que malgré toute sa "chance" il puisse à nouveau s'en tirer face au mage. Si jamais il se faisait prendre, il utiliserait le sort. Il s'entrainait régulièrement, et avait appris ses mots, ne se promenait jamais sans sa fiole, ni sans sa baguette, au cas ou... il devrait "faire face à son destin"

Hermione et Ron avaient raison, il était lâche, mais il ne voulait pas d'un tel destin. Il ne voulait pas mourrir alors qu'il ne connaissait encore rien de la vie...

Alors, il cherchait encore et encore dans les livres gentillement allignés de la réserve. Il cherchait une réponse à tout ses problèmes, chercher un autre moyen que celui de mourrir, en protégeant une nation qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme il était, et qui, prétextant l'aduler, l'avait laissé aux mains des Dursleys durant toutes ces années...

Eh bien voici la fin du demi chapitre...

comme je n'ai pas écrit la deuxième moitiée (la honte) je fais un petit sondage pour la première activité qu'ils feront ensemble (drago et Harry, et non, pas de slash...il est a Sev (si,si, j'y croit encore lol)

- Quiditch (entrainement)

- rattrapage de devoirs

- colle

- mauvais tour des escaliers

- autre


	8. Chapitre 7 : deuxième partie

Tout d'abord, désolée du retard de ce chapitre, que j'ai eut bien du mal à écrire en raison de plantage de main (je suis trop douée, je sais ' ) merci pour toutes les revews que j'ai recu, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre (ou plutot cette moitié de chapitre). J'ai donc opté pour la colle et le rattrapage de cours ;)

réponses aux reviews : J'avais commencé à réponder directement, mais en fait, non, je recommence comme ça :

**C Elise : **merci pour le compliment et aussi pour la review (mode rouge aux joues) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

**Asuka Snape : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant ma fic, ca me fait chaud au coeur, surtout quand on sait que tu écris des petites merveilles Tu va être contente, Harry a de plus en plus de doutes sur ces sentiments vis-à-vis de Drago... Mais Séverus n'est pas encore prête de son côté à assumer une relation prof/élève, encore moins avec son élève honni, et encore moins si celui-ci s'est incrusté chez lui pour lire son journal... Harry va avoir du mal à se faire accepter dans la vie de notre séduisant maitre des potions  
Tu va être ravie, pour le cocufiage ;)... (pardon Drago...)  
C'est bien la colle qui a eut le plus de succès, mais sans notre Séverus... Il est pas encore remis, le pauvre chou  
Nan, pas la hache, pas la hache ! (auteur se cache derrière un certain roux qui trainait par ci, par là, par hazard, quoi... Ron évite la hache et s'en va en pleurnichant que personne ne l'aime )lol mais l'heure de la révélation à bientot sonné pour Harry... Il va retrouver le droit chemin (vers les cachots) et son véritable but dans la vie (rendre dingue son prof préféré) pauvre Sev! (ton pas du tout désolé) Je le plaindrais... presque! xD

  
**Celiawelling : **(regard fuyant) oui, je vais les épargner... euh... bientôt? Ah? C'est moi qui écrit et qui décide? Euh... je vais éparger Drago, alors (mais juste un peu) pour Harry... bah, il survivra xD Je suis contente que tu ai apprécie ce que tu as lu jusqu'a maintenant, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. En réalité, la fin du drarry est imminente (elle viendra surement au prochain chapitre, mais qui va remplacer Harry dans le coeur de Drago? Tu verras bien, c'est la surprise ;) )

**Lily2507 :** Haha, interressant tu n'est pas si loin de la vérité Il y aura bien devoir , et discution, mais j'ai décidé que Harry serait trop bête pour comprendre tout seul, et aussi trop borné... (comment ça méchante avec Harry? Pas du tout... je vois pas de quoi tu veux dire...-regard fuyant level 3 )

** Flore Jade : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)

**ewiliane : **Une fan de plus pour ce beau couple qu'est Séverus/Harry, (moi aussi j'adore les voir tous les deux avec leur sales caractères se faire des mamours. -se met à courrir dans tous les ens en agitant les bras) . Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic et j'espère te plaira aussi (enfin un rapprochement avec notre Séverus adoré!

**Vif d'or : **Je vais reprendre la séance de quiditch pour plus tard, mais une chose est sure : tu est très perspicase : tu as deviné avec qui notre Dragon va finir ;). C'est en grande partie à cause de la personnalité de Drago dans cette fic que jes voulus les mettre ensemble : ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble, je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point Et puis, niveau sentiment, Drago est plus sensible et donc plus à même de déceler les blessures de son futur-conjoint

**Kelly Anderson : **Juste c'est une colle, mais pas donnée par Sev (désolée), mais ne t'en fais pas, Séverus reviendra hanter ses cachots, et alors là, il va vraiment commencer à en baver( oh oh oh)

**Lady Morgane Slytherin : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Il n'y aura pas de journal dans ce demi-chapitre, mais ne t'en fais pas, dès le prochain, il arrivera J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en attendant (ou plutot cette moitié de chapitre) J'ai déja commencé à écrire la suite, mais je vais un peu la modifier alors je ne l'ai pas postée encore

**Voila! En espérant que ca vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Le sommeil le fuyait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il avait appris, ce masque qu'il avait choisi de laisser tomber..

Pour être enfin libre de vire. De cesser ne "survivre", de cesser de n'être qu'un cicatrice, ou encore une arme, mais être lui, un être humain...

Juste un être humain... Drago aussi est un être humain... et Rogue... et Séverus... Ils sont des hommes, qui n'ont pas mérités tout ceci...

Harry se mit à prier en silence "Merlin, si tu m'entens, si il y a une justice ici bas, éparge-les, ils ne méritent pas tout cela... Epargne-les, et offre leur le bonheur... et tout l'amour possible..."Il sourit en lui même, les yeux clos, en pensant aux mêmes mots de Séverus... Ces mots pleins de gentillesse qu'il lui avait destiné, à lui...

Il respira une bouffée d'air frais et il lui sembla distinguer l'odeur de Rogue. Il ouvrit les yeux, et clingna des paupières... Depuis quand connaissait-il si bien son odeur?

Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il cesser de penser à lui? Si il avait vécu au temps des maraudeurs, et qu'il avait pu connaitre Séverus, comme il aurait aimé lui offrir son aide, sa présence... son amour...

Il devait se rattraper de toutes ces anées, et son absolution résidait en Drago Malfoy.

Vraiment, la vie réservait bien des surprises : si on lui avait dit qu'il en serait là aujourd'hui, il aurait probablement rit...

Il s'imagina son professeur rire, et senti une boufée de chaleur envahir son coeur.

Il ferma les yeux, il espérait que Séverux allait s'en remettre, il l'éspérait de tout coeur. Il voulait savoir comment Séverus était devenu Rogue, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour retrouver ce Séverus qui l'avait tant ému, à travaers l'homme froid qu'il était devenu...

Cet être qui l'avait tant aidé sans même en être conscient... Séverus... Il lui manquait tant. Il aurait aimé le voir, lui parler, le toucher...

Il aurait voulu tellement plus sans pouvoir mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait...

Il était fait pour Drago, n'est ce pas? Alors pourquoi était il si triste?

Pourquoi?

Que voulait-il à la fin?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir dans son esprit... Il voulait _Séverus._

_"_Harry Potter!_"_

La voix de Mc Gonagal avait résonné dans le couloir comme un fouet. Et zut! Il était là, au millieu du couloir à 3 heures du matin et des poussières, face à la femme de réputation sévère, qui avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, et passablement lasse, sans une seule petite excuse à fournir. Et ses jambes refusaient de le faire bouger...

Il ne put dire qu'une chose qui l'étonna lui même autant que sa directrice de maison "Est-ce que Séverus va bien?"

Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait au juste, en demandant ça... la voix de Mc Gonagal le rappela à l'ordre...

"Comment savez-vous qu'il allait mal? Des élèves vous ont-ils parlé? Dites le moi!!!"

Harry demeura stupéfait. On ne lui avait pas dit, il avait juste... il réfléchi et la lumière se fit... Il avait su en écoutant aux portes, il était bien avancé à présent...

Devant son air coupable de petit gryffy pris en faute, elle soupira exedée :

"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le courageus petit détéctive, Monsieur Potter, vraiment pas le moment... Pour la peine d'avoir écouté une conversation privée, et ne le niez pas, je vous en prie, votre cape est devenue trop courtequand vous tendez les bras, je vous donne une consigne.

-Une consigne?

-Vous avez bien entendu, monsieur Potter, Vous allez faire rattraper tous ses cours à votre camarade, monsieur Malfoy, Madame Pomfresh avait l'air de penser que vous vous entendiez bien... Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, avant que je ne vous retire des points pour vous promener en toutes illégalité la nuit dans les couloirs de cette école..."

Toujours sous le choc, mais pas bête non plus, il fila doux, laissant derrière lui une Mc Gonagal avec un faible sourire, et une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux sombres. Décidemment, les enfants étaient bien étranges, mais elle les adorait...

Tout comme l'infirmière, elle était une dame à la poigne de fer, dans un gant de velour et avec un coeur gros comme ça, plein d'amour pour tous ces adolescents et ces enfants qui gambadaient toute la journée, apprenant les choses comme si c'était naturel... Elle se dit que décidement, elle ne regrettait pas d'être devenue professeur, et que les heures dures, où elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprendre les choses à ses élèves, qu'elle n'était peut-être plus aussi compétente, ou enthousiaste qu'auparavant laissaient place à des moments ou elle avait l'impression fugitive d'avoir des centaines d'enfants... Ou plutôt, des centaines de petits enfants, vu l'âge qu'elle avait atteind... Les petits enfants qu'elle aurait pu avoir, si sa fille n'était pas morte aux combat...

Elle avait toujours eut le l'affection pour ce jeune orphelin à qui on demandait tant, sans pour autant rien lui donner en retour... Elle le considérait un peu comme son enfant, peut-être plus que pour les autres, son instincs maternel voyant combien il avait besoin d'une mère à ses côtés...

Elle rentra dormir. Le lendemain serait une journée banalisée pour les élèves, sur ordre de Dumbledore et Rusard, qui avait son diplome d'infirmier, qu'on se le dise, avait été quémendé pour remplacer la pauvre Pomfey, qui avait réellement besoin de sommeil.

Minerva se dit que, elle aussi devrait dormir, et que demain, elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour seconder efficassement monsieur Rusard... Déja une bonne partie pour pouvoir le supporter, la journée à venir s'annonçait éprouvante, elle décida donc de se coucher, ignorant que, pendant ce temps, Sévérus était en train de se réveiller, et plus encore que, à ce moment là, Harry Potter se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le jeune gryffondor était assis sur la chaise attenant au lit. Il avait les doigts à mi-chemin entre le frond chaud de Rogue, et ses cheveux si fins et doux... Le dilemme était cruel...

Jusqu'a ce qu'il entende le principal interressé grogné dans son sommeil, alors, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches folles de son professeur, et en apprécia la douceur, en remuant légèrement les doigts.

Dans son sommeil, le serpentard se raccrocha à ce contact, cherchant à prononcer le toucher des doigts de Harry, un gémissement lui échappa, et Harry ne répondit plus de rien.

Le noir complet de l'infirmerie ne permetterais à personne de voir les lèvres se scèller, seul Harry qui s'était lancé un charme de vudenuit y voyait comme en plein jour, et le spéctacle qui s'offrait à lui le poussait à en vouloir plus...

Les cheveux légerement décoiffés, qui tombaient en soyeuses mèches folles sur son oreiller blanc, le soufle court, les joues en peu rosies, les lèvres rosées, et la tête jetée en arrière, révélant le début d'un torse pâle, il n'avait rien à envier aux icones de la beauté en vogue dans le monde sorcier...

"Rien du tout" se dit Harry, se décidant à approfondir le baiser, entrouvrant la bouche avant d'être joyeusement attaqué par la langue mutine de Séverus.

Alors là, il ne répondait vraiment plus de rien! Il avait basculer dans un tourbillon de sentations, ma foi pas désagréables

Leur langues se frolaient sensuellement, s'explorant mutuellement,et des petits papillons dansaient la macaréna (je sais pas comment, mais ils se débrouillent)dans le ventre de Harry. Des gémissements rauques fesaient écho à ses propres gémissements, et il s'étalla sur le lit, pour épargner le malade, mais laisser ses mains agripper sa nuque...

D'un coup le professeur ouvrit les yeux, et stoppa le baiser avant de se relever d'un coup en criant

"Qui êtes-vous"

Harry qui s'était détaché à temps, vit sa vie défiler avant de se rapeller qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu. Il était halettant, mais n'osa pas bouger pendant une minute, environ, le temps de se remettre de ses "émotions".

Quand il vit une lumière s'allumer, il comprit que l'infirmière arrivait. Il jura à voix basse, et se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tendre les bras.

Rogue, qui avait entendu l'élève jurer murmura pour lui même "Potter?"

Dire que c'était un choc pour lui eut été un euphémisme gros comme le ministère de la magie, néemoins, il ne savais pas si il était le plus surpris que quelqu'un le desire comme ca (il l'avait bien senti, le corps humain peut difficilement mentir), que ce soit un élève, ou que ce soit Potter...

Fin du chap

Le moment que tout le monde s'en fout :

Drago arrrive et lance l'ordi par la fenetre

shela: Mon ordi!

Drago : Et moi, je suis où dans le chapitre? Je te signale que je suis blessé et que tout le monde s'en fiche. _se met à pleurer doucement, en mode totaly-choupinet_

_Harry arrive et console Drago, qui finit par s'enfuir... Harry se met à pleurnicher sur son sort, Sév sort de je-sais-pas ou pour consoler Harry, qui prend peur (il avait moins peur quand Sev était endormi --')_

Sev : Arretes de m'appeler Sev!

Shela : mais...

Sevy: Il n'y a pas de mais! Et par pitié ne m'appelle pas non plus Sevy!

Shela, résignée : mais je te consolerais quand même Snapouet!

Snapounet : Je n'en peux plus de cette situation : reviewez la pour qu'elle se taise!

Shela : Si tu le dis comme ça, ça ne va pas marcher, regardes...

_Séverus se retrouve en calecon, et Drago et Harry qui venaient de revenir se mettent à baver, pendant que Sev s'enfuit en courant_

Sev _revient pour dire sa réplique avant de partir_: M'appelle pas Sév!

Shela, Harry et Drago : A quand la suite?

_Tous les regards convergent vers Shela_

Shela : Quoi?

Harry, exaspéré : C'est toi qui écrit la suite!

Drago : Merci encore pour vos reviews!

Shela : Et merci toujours pour vos futures reviews! _(se fait taper par Harry qui part avec Drago pour préserver leur santé mentale)_


	9. Chaptitre 8 : première partie

Ah... enfin la suite... mais j'ai une excuse!! euh... je n'écris pas dans l'ordre, et j'ai eu un trou d'inspiration au début du chapitre ... (dire que j'ai déja écrit la toute fin de l'histoire (mais que je n'ai pas fait le milieu...)...

Enfin bref, me voila donc, en période d'exam, de bonne heure, de bonne humeur, et, accessoirement prête à balancer tout ce qui aurait l'audace de ressembler de près ou de loin à un cours au feu... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lancer mes cours au feu est une idée qui m'obsède assez en ce moment...

Je voulais donc m'excuser (je me suis un peu perdu dans les excuses, là...) pour cette longue attente... je veux dire, ce suspens in-sou-te-nable...

Ceci n'est que la première partie du chapitre car il fait en tout et pour tout la bagatelle de 20 pages (pour une auteure à la traine comme moi, c'est énoooorme)

auteur à la traine... quel joli titre non? hahaha (pète un cable et va bruler ses cours)

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir... D'ailleurs, je vais répondre aux anonymes : (au fait..)

jenni944 - eheh la bonne blague, c'est qu'il ne réagisse pas du tout, non? (ne pas tuer l'aureur, ne pas tuer...)

Vendetta - ahh... moi aussi j'adore Sév quand il est tout choupy... quand il ne parle pas... (c'est un peu moins respectueux de snape, ça...') je m'amuse bien à le faire tantôt méchant tantot mignon... aurait il un dédoublement de la personnalité? je ne sais pas...' en tout cas, il reste mon peso préféré Pour Drago, tu verras ce qui l'attendra dans ce demi chapitre (en fait, il est moins innocent qu'on pourrait croire, le bougre!)...

sirona - merci pour ce compliment. Je suis toujours ravie quand on me dit qu'on trouve ma fic intéressante (à force de la relire, je finis par la trouver barbante...') En tout cas, Drago va trouver sa place dans l'histoire à partir de maintenant...

**Chapitre 8 - La retenue _(partie 1)_ : **

_**ou l'art de créer des désastres en 3 leçons...**_

Pourtant, avant qu'il est pu faire quoique ce soit, Pomfresh arriva et le força à prendre un potion de sommeil, pour qu'il récupère des forces, et qu'il oublie un peu tout ce qu'il avait du endurer. Ce que ne savait pas cette bonne infirmière, c'est qu'il oublierais aussi son réveil, et donc le baiser que Harry lui avait volé...

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se rappela instantanément du baiser, et il courut prendre une douche pour penser à autre chose... Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à chasser ses souvenirs de sa tête, et il fini donc par se sécher, s'habiller, attraper à la va-vite son sac à dos, et il se réfugia dans la salle commune, pour rédiger les 3 rouleaux qu'il devait rendre pour la fin de la semaine à Trelawney.

Il commença à rédiger une belle dissertation sur sa mort prochaine, dans d'atroces souffrances et une marre de sang. Etrangement ce devoir le rassurait. Ca le rassurait de savoir qu'elle au moins restait fidèle à l'image qu'il s'était faite d'elle, alors que tout le monde autour changeaient, excepté Mme Pince et Argus Rusard, mais, pour ce dernier, c'était un cas à part.

Avait-il put se tromper de jugement tout ce temps sur tellement de monde? Etait-ce les autres qui avaient changé?

Etait-ce lui qui avait changé?

Il se dit que jamais plus il n'attacherait d'importance à l'apparence des gens...

Comme des fleurs... Il soupira... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Séverus?

Comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait en lui, ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait nommer prenaient leur espace, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être contre ça. Est-ce que c'était mal? Devait-il en avoir honte? Il ne parvenait pas se convaincre que oui.

Pourtant le professeur Rogue n'avais pas changé d'attitude à son égard, mais la chaleur de ses bras lorqu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie... De sa chaleur... De sa douceur...

Pourquoi est-ce que ces Séverus prenaient-ils autant de place dans sa vie? Serait-il capable d'offrir une telle place à Drago? Le pourrait-il jamais?

Pourrait-il un jour offrir une telle place à quelqu'un d'autre?

Pourrait-il un jour se passer de cette part importante de lui? Il en doutait, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé à cela avant... Elle semblait juste toute naturelle... Il avait tellement eut peur de perdre Severus, alors qu'il commentait tout juste à le connaitre, il avait eut si peur... Mais pourquoi? De quel droit? Severus ne lui avait jamais permis d'entrer ainsi dans sa vie, dans ses pensées, et même si Harry se plaisait à penser que l'homme voulait qu'on le lise, il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas être lu par lui.

Et c'était là toute la différence.

Comment se rapprocher de Séverus sans que celui-ci ne se braque? Le maitre des potions était si secret et si fier qu'il ne laissait jamais personne pénétrer dans sa vie. Harry se demanda vaguement si Séverus avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Le fait d'imaginer le professeur se comporter autrement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui lui faisait de la peine. Après tout, le survivant n'était-il pas le seul à avoir une place différente dans la vie du professeur? Et même si c'était en mal...

Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué dans sa vie? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'accessible, comme Ginny... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rendre heureux Drago?

Pourquoi devait-il toujours lutter pour sa propre vie, que tous s'acharnaient à lui arracher, ou à transformer à leurs gouts.

Il ne devait être qu'un pantin? Un pantin dont on attend beaucoup mais qui ne compte jamais vraiment?

Quelqu'un destiné à rentrer dans les livres d'histoires, mais que personnes ne voudra jamais connaitre réellement, parce qu'il ne seras jamais assez parfait pour correspondre à son image?

Pour se calmer, Harry sortit le livre qui avait bouleversé sa vie de son sac. Les mots de Sévérus l'attendaient, implacablement vrais, incomparablement doux et paradoxalement durs. Comme dans un tourbillon, la lecture ravit à Harry toute son attention. Seul comptait à présent pour lui Séverus et l'histoire de sa vie...

_Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, ni pour qui je vivais._

_Peut-être qu'on ne vit ni ne meut pour un but présis. Peut-être que chercher un sens à cette grande mascarade n'est que folie, et que les grands buts existentiels imposés par cette société ne sont que fadaises._

_« La vie est une grande aventure, Séverus, tu te dois de savourer chaque mot, de retenir chaque son, de faire attention à tous ceux qui t'entourent... Ne prêtes jamais plus d'attention à l'apparence de la personne qu'à ses actes... Les actes d'une personne signifient plus que leur couleur de cheveux, de peau, de leur beauté ou même de leur poids..._

_Apprend à connaitre tes amis et tes ennemis, ne te bases pas sur des préjugés et des rumeurs... ne croies que ce que tu vois... Ne suis pas la voie de ton père... Apprends à être « vrai » et on t'aimera alors pour ce que tu es »_

_C'est la lettre qu'elle m'a écrite avant de partir pour son monde à elle pour de bon... son dernier moment de lucidité..._

_J'en connais chaque mot, chaque intonation résonne dans ma tête tous les jours... Durant tous ces moments de solitude, durant tous ces moments qui clamaient son absence, durant ses crises d'hystérie... Ces mots qui me répétaient qu'on m'aimerait pour ce que je suis..._

_Je me rappelais alors de sa leçon sur 'les parfums', elle avait un parfum indescriptible, entre la folie douce des enfants, leur joie de vivre, leur fou rire, leur amour sans restriction, et le parfum d'une femme douce et chaleureuse, intelligente, et détruite par le temps..._

_Entre le parfum d'une femme et celui d'un enfant. _

_Elle faisait parfois des choses folles, comme m'emener sans préavis à l'autre bout de monde sans prévenir personne... Je me souviens de son rire, de sa douce folie qui captait mon attention._

_Grâce à elle, je n'étais plus seul. Grâce à elle, je n'étais plus uniquement la fleur sans attrait dont mon miroir me renvoyait sans cesse le reflet, j'étais la fleur au parfum doux et timide, parfum qui, s'il était découvert, se révèlerait être le plus doux des parfums... La réalité me semblait plus douce, ainsi fardée de ses histoires... Moins brutale. Je crois qu'elle parlait un peu d'elle, elle dont le parfum avait été ignoré par son mari, bafoué... Je vivais ainsi dans ce monde féérique en compagnie de ma mère. Nous allions dans des champs remplis de fleur, à la mer, dans des endroits plus fous les uns que les autres, et nous parlions, de choses qui étaient, de choses qui furent, et de choses que nous supposions futures._

_Nous avons ri, chanté, dansés pendant des années, des années de joie et de bonheur ou j'ignorais tout de la fragilité mentale de ma mère._

_Des années d'insouciance._

_Mais il a fallu grandir d'un coup, la réalité refaisant surface par la plus horrible des façons, non contente d'être ainsi ignorée et laissée de côté, je me souviens de ce jour ou elle a eut sa première absence, sa première crise._

_Elle m'avait emmené à Las Végas, et on avait marché dans la foule, courus à en être essoufflés, et puis, je l'ai perdue... Je l'ai cherché partout, j'avais peur, j'avais froid, et je déambulait dans les rues tel un fantôme en quête d'âmes à tourmenter... _

_Quand je l'avais revue, elle venait de se faire mettre à la porte par un gars flanqué comme une armoire à glace, et délaissant sa baguette, elle le frappait de ses petits poings. Elle hurlait, criait « on m'a volé mon enfant! On m'a volé mon enfant, il l'a tué, il l'a tué!! »_

_Je m'étais approché et avais posé ma main sur son dos, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, elle m'avait regardé d'un regard fou et avait dit d'une voix crohassante « Qui est donc ce vilain petit garçon? Où est ta maman? » Puis elle s'était figée, avait froncé les sourcils, et m'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. « Que faisais-tu ici? Sais tu que ton père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude? », elle avait alors paru dans la lune, et s'était écroulée en pleurs en me criant « C'est toi! C'est toi qui a volé mon fils, vilain petit garçon, qu'as tu fait de ma famille?! » Elle m'avait attrapé par le col, l'avait soulevé et m'avait giflé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de la sécurité n'intervienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle me frappait, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... On avait appelé mon père et il m'avais giflé tellement fort que j'avais volé par terre sous le coup, et m'avais dit d'un ton méprisant « Tu ne sais donc pas que ta mère est malade?! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu viennes jouer au martyr auprès des autorités! Vraiment, tu n'aimes donc pas ta mère? N'as tu aucun respect? Ne vas tu pas cesser de pleurer? Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu te comportes en loque de la sorte »... Il avait alors pris ma mère qui était entre le rire et les pleurs par l'épaule, et était parti à vive allure, je les avais alors suivi, remué, comme si tout cela n'avais jamais été réel, j'étais perdu, j'avais tout perdu, tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais, et je les suivait en clopinant, bien décidé à me raccrocher à cette parcelle de famille qui ne ressemblait à nulle autre famille..._

_Le soir même, tremblant et en pleurs dans mon lit, j'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible tandis que j'entendais la voix colérique de mon père et les cris hystériques de ma mère. Comme si je n'existais pas, faire comme si je n'étais pas là, j'essayais de respirer moins souvent, qu'on n'entende pas ma présence, et je me bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre. C'est la première fois que j'ai fait ce souhait, et il ne m'a plus quitté depuis « Je veux disparaitre »._

_Je me souviens avoir répété ces mots d'une voix silencieuse et implorante, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique, comme si ma détresse allait être entendue et que j'allais être exhaussé par les lutins, farfadets et autres mythes dont m'avait parlé ma mère de nombreuses fois. J'étais resté des jours entiers dans mon lit, priant pour que tout cela change, pour disparaitre ou pour être remarqué, je ne savais plus... Après des journées entières, je m'étais réveillé dans un hôpital..._

_L'infirmière hurlait sur ma mère qui était en larmes._

_Elle disait que j'avais des bleus et des contusions, que j'étais malade, et que je souffrais de malnutrition évidente._

_J'écoutais tout cela comme si rien n'était vrai, que c'était un autre monde, un autre de mes rêves, et puis mon père était arrivé, silencieux, avait parlé à l'infirmière qui s'était alors tue, avait agrippé ma mère par le bras, et était entré dans la chambre à grand fracas. Il m'avait agrippé par le t-shirt et avait transplané. Arrivé à la maison, il m'avait laché sur le carrelage froid, avait trainé ma mère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et était sorti, me laissant seul avec moi-même._

_Je m'étais alors réfugié dans la bibliothèque, lieu de nombreux jeux avec ma mère. J'entendais encore son rire lumineux meubler ce silence, meubler cette absence, meubler ce vide dans l'espace et dans mon coeur. Je m'étais réfugié sous la table et avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sur ce que je savais être la fin d'une époque. La fin de mon insouciance..._

_Un elfe de maison m'avais réveillé prudemment, et m'avais fait déjeuner avant de me donner ma première lettre. J'étais admis à Poudlard, et je ne savais pas encore que le pire restait encore à venir..._

Harry frissonna, il s'attendait à un passé tumultueux, mais ce qu'il ressentait... C'est comme si il avait un gouffre dans la cage thoracique... Un gouffre à la place du coeur.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur certaines personnes et pas d'autres? Est-ce qu'on naissait pour souffrir?

Fermer les yeux, et attendre de disparaitre. Lui aussi avait vécu ça. Comme si son existence même n'était pas justifiée, comme si les choses aurait du êtres différentes.

Différentes.

Sans lui.

Et puis, il avait fini par se trouver une place, en essayant de tout faire au mieux, de tout faire pour qu'on ne remarque pas que cette place préformée qu'on lui avait construite ne lui correspondait pas.

Et puis cette place, il l'avait quittée. Il avait quitté son costume de scène, pour rechercher une autre place qui aurait put être la sienne.

Il essayait de se dire que, à partir de maintenant, il avait pris suffisamment de recul pour ne pas avoir peur.

Mais c'était faux. Il avait encore terriblement peur.

Il avait décidé de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Se sacrifier, c'était vivre en sachant que les autres avaient besoin de lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais eut de place, lui de qui on n'attendait jamais rien... il avait été flatté, et ému au-delà des mots...

Même si on lui offrait beaucoup pour lui en reprendre plus ensuite.

Il avait eut une véritable famille, les Weasleys, des amis, des ennemis...

Et puis, il avait tout remis en question, et était parvenu à se trouver derrière les décombres de son costume improvisé.

Il n'était plus le pauvre enfant que l'on persécutaitt à l'école... Pourtant, en lisant ces mots, c'est comme si son passé le rattrapait inexorablement, et qu'il était toujours le petit gringalet que les autres aimaient taper et insulter, comme si il était toujours ce gamin dont la famille ne s'occupait pas, ce gosse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait plus de papa et de maman comme tout le monde, mais un oncle et une tante qui se comportaient comme la mauvaise belle-mère de cendrillon.

Il se plaisait à penser qu'il était comme cendrillon, et qu'on allait l'enlever de son calvaire un jour... Un jour...

_Le premier jour où je fus séparé de mes parents fût pour moi comme une libération._

_Mes pensées s'affolaient ainsi que mes sens tandis que je suivais mon père qui marchait dignement dans les rues du Londres moldu habillé d'un élégant costume anthracite._

_Il marchait comme s'il était seul au monde, en silence et la tête haute. Moi, je le suivais, quelques mètres plus loin._

_Une nouvelle vie m'attendait. D'autres gens._

_Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres jeunes de mon âge, et pour cela, l'école était une aubaine._

_Mais je me forçais à garder la tête froide et à ne pas espérer plus de cette vie que ce que l'autre me donnait. Après tout, cela pouvait être bien pire, n'est-ce pas? Je ne savais même pas comment me comporter face aux autres enfants de mon âge..._

_Et si cette nouvelle vie était pire que l'ancienne?_

_Je ne connaissais rien au monde extérieur et j'en avait une conscience presque effrayante._

_Arrivé à la gare de King's cross, mon père m'attrapa le bras et me tira à sa suite à travers la foule._

_C'était le premier signe depuis le matin même qui montrait qu'il me voyait. Je ne m'en plaignait pas._

_Je préférais qu'il ne me remarque pas plutôt que de sentir son regard accusateur posé sur moi et sur toutes les choses que je ne faisait pas parfaitement. Posés sur ma laideur comme pour mieux me la rappeler. Toujours aussi froids. Toujours aussi dégoutés._

_Il me trainait donc par le bras, sans la moindre douceur, sous le regard inquiet des passants. Ils devaient me prendre pour un enfant battu, et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord..._

_Moi qui ne disais rien._

_Cet étrange convoi dura jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse dans un panneau que je n'eus pas la chance de lire. Je fermais les yeux, attendant vaguement un choc qui n'arriva pas. Je tombais juste par terre de l'autre côté. _

_Mon père ne tarda pas à apparaitre, comme un prince, sortant du mur de pierre comme s'il eut fait la chose la plus anodine au monde._

_Il me vit et me lança un regard si méprisant que je me rendit immédiatement compte que j'étais encore au sol et me relevais précipitamment, époussetant mon costume en rougissant de mon incurable maladresse._

_Mon bras fût encore saisi et je fus trainé par mon paternel jusqu'à un train qui crachait furieusement des volutes de fumée. Autour de nous des familles se séparaient de leur bambins, avec recommandations d'usage, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres._

_Je les regardait avec étonnement. C'est donc comme ça qu'agissaient les gens? Je me demandait vaguement comment je me sentirais si on me traitait de la sorte. Bien, surement._

_Je reposait un regard innocent sur mon père, essayant de l'imaginer adopter une telle attitude. Sans succès. J'en concluais qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne._

_Pourquoi? Je l'ignorait. Il était juste différent. Moi aussi. _

_Comme des tâches noires au milieu de toutes ses famille heureuses._

_Il me tendit juste ma malle réduite avant de lui redonner sa taille d'origine._

_Elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour moi, mais je serrais les dents, ne laissant rien paraitre de mon malaise. C'était comme une épreuve pour moi. Je refusais d'être encore ridicule aux yeux de mon père._

_Il hocha vaguement la tête devant mon air buté et tourna des talons pour disparaitre sans mot dire dans la foule agitée des parents de mes futures camarades de classe._

_Je me sentis alors terriblement perdu. Ravagé. Je ne connaissait personne ici. J'en venait à regretter la présence oppressante de mon père et son mutisme austère et accusateur._

_Je posais doucement ma malle au sol et regardais partout autour de moi. La plupart des enfants étaient déjà dans le train et les dernier arrivés se dirigeaient en sa direction._

_Je suivis donc le mouvement, mais heurtais, dans ma hâte, un jeune homme de mon âge environs. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux couleur chocolat et des lunettes menaçaient de tomber du bout de son nez. _

_Ma première rencontre avec James Potter, et loin d'être la dernière..._

_Sirius Black l'accompagnait, et son regard gris bleuté semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses mèches noires._

_Nous échangeâmes un sourire et ils me proposèrent de s'installer avec eux dans le train. J'acceptais avec joie et nous nous installâmes dans le seul wagon ou il restait encore de la place. Le compartiment était déjà occupé par deux premières années, comme nous. Lupin était châtain et son regard était celui, triste et fatigué de ceux qui en ont trop vu dans leur vie. Je ne faisait pourtant pas de commentaire sur ce que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de remarquer. L'autre était un blond un peu rondouillard qui semblait fort mal à l'aise et se tortillait sur son fauteuil comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise et qu'on l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Petigrow était son nom._

_Potter et Black s'entendaient déjà comme cul et chemise, Lupin semblait plus réservé et Petigrow semblait se demander très sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là (nous aussi d'ailleurs...)_

_Moi, je parlais peu. Je ne voulais pas gêner. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de faire comme si je n'existais pas que je n'arrivais plus à être aussi enjoué que Potter et Black. Lupin semblait avoir adopté ma stratégie et nous parlions calmement tous les deux._

_Petigrow rigolait bêtement des bêtises des deux lurons en foire, entre deux passages dans la lune..._

_A la sortie du train, toute la petite troupe que nous formions se dirigea vers le géant qui appelait avec emphase les premières années. C'était la première fois que je voyais un être humain aussi grand, et je l'imaginais à côté de mon père... Mon père n'aurait pas fait un pli, c'était sûr... Je commençais à apprécier le géant juste pour cela. Lupin me demanda pourquoi je souriais. Je lui expliquais en rougissant un peu. Ce n'était surement pas commun de se dire ce genre de choses. Je fus rassuré quand il sourit à son tour, en me disant que son père non plus ne ferais pas un plis, heureusement._

_Arrivé dans la grande salle, nous fûmes répartis. Quand arriva mon nom, mes nouveaux camarades me regardèrent avec gentillesse. Mais ils avaient été répartis à Gryffondor. Et moi, la seule condition pour que je fasse mes études était que je je les fasse à serpentard. Je suppliait alors le vieux chapeau de me faire integrer la maison de mes ancêtres. Il me répondit que je serais plus à mon aise à Gryffondor. Mais il fallait que j'aille à serpentard. Lorsqu'il fit part de ma répartition finale à l'assemblée, je vit le regard trahi et furieux de mes premiers camarades. J'allais m'installer à la table des serpentards, en essayant de trembler le moins possible..._

_A ma table, je ne parlais pas ou très peu. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à ces gosses qui exhibaient fièrement tous tout leur attirail de rentrée..._

_« Ma mère m'a offert ça, mon père a été très fier lorsque j'ai tenu ma première baguette dans les mains... »_

_Je savais juste que ma mère ne m'offrirait jamais rien, et que mon père ne serait pas fier de moi, fus-je ministre de la magie... _

_En réalité, si je les enviais, et je trouvais aussi leur conversation de la pureté du sang préfaite, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un discours qu'ils avaient appris pas coeur à force de se le leur voir seriner..._

_Et je savais que c'était la cas. Mon père adoptait lui-même volontiers ce genre de discours, mais moi, à la différence des autres, je détestais profondément mon père, et je ne cherchais plus la moindre once de fierté dans ses yeux cruels et froids._

_Dans ma tête, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment.Ce n'était pas lui qui était incapable d'aimer, et j'étais intimement persuadé que si on lui donnait pour enfant une chère petite tête blonde prise au hasard parmi celles, souriantes de ma tablée de Serpentards, il aurait alors été capable de l'aimer... Non, en réalité, pour moi, c'était moi-même qui ne pouvait pas être aimé. Ma mère était un cas à part, elle m'avait aimé, et elle était devenue folle, j'en concluais alors qu'il était dangereux de m'aimer, et je parlais encore moins souvent._

_Le premier jour, je remarquais que le groupe de Potter menait toutes la maison des gryffondors de première année. Et qu'il me détestait vraiment. J'étais devenu la tête de turc de Black et de Potter en une soirée. Black et Potter étaient devenus en une soirée les idoles des gryffondors de première année, j'étais donc devenus leur tête de turc._

_Mais revenons en au premier jour. Alors que les serpentards avaient vus que j'étais devenu, en une seule misérable nuit, la cible préférée des gryffondors, leurs ennemi naturel, si je puis dire, une chaine de 'solidarité' s'était formée autour de moi. Disons que je fus une raison suffisante, bien que personne ne me connaissait, à provoquer la bagarre tant attendue qui les opposerait aux membres de la maison qu'haïssaient tant leur parents..._

_Ainsi, je me trouvais 'lié' aux fortes tête du groupe. Lucius Malfoy, d'abord, qui avait une sorte d'aura magnétique, et qui aurait sans aucun doute pû, grâce à son habileté et son langage, vendre n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Il semblait diriger constamment la conversation vers ce qu'il attendait, et cela me laissait coi, et m'impressionnait. Ne participant que très peu aux conversations, c'est quelque chose que je remarquais très bien. Morphéus Parkinson était un jeune métis qui parlait peu, et semblait plus sage que la moyenne._

_Assez grand pour son âge, il imposait le respect tant par une carrure assez imposante que par une intelligence vive et une force contenue._

_Il ne donnait jamais son opinion et se contentait d'agir lorsqu'il le fallait._

_Adam Rosier était beaucoup plus frêle. Il ne mesurait pas, comme Morphéus, les ardeurs de ses camarades. Il les insistait au contraire et il était bien souvent l'instigateur de cruelles plaisanteries, et ce, quelle qu'en fût la victime. Seuls les fortes têtes de Serpentard et moi étions évincés de sa liste de victimes potentielles._

_Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les gens. Il passait son temps à babiller négligemment, mais ses attaques verbales étaient à la fois vives et cruelles. Il savait trouver les mots justes pour atteindre les gens, les blesser et les pousser au-delà de leurs limites. Il était aussi un coureur de jupons en devenir, et il ne faisait aucun doute, de mon point de vue, qu'a l'avenir, il puisse cumuler tous les vices existants..._

Harry était dans le parc. Appuyé sur un saule, il regardait le lac d'un regard lointain, sans vraiment le voir. Lorsqu'une main fraiche s'abattit doucement sur son épaule il sursauta et ferma le carnet de Séverus dans un claquement sec. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait sorti! Il le rangea avec soin dans son sac et tourna un visage surpris vers un jeune homme aussi blond et pâle qu'on pouvait l'être : Drago Malfoy.

Le brun sourit avec douceur au serpentard et demanda doucement :

"Tu es sorti alors... comment te sens-tu?"

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, les yeux brillants puis souri faiblement "Je vais bien"

Comme un sourire d'excuse.

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans la tête de Harry, il pris Drago dans ses bras et lui souffla : "Ne t'en fais pas, il ira mieux, je te le promet"

Par cette phrase, il ne savait plus trop qui il essayait de convaincre : lui ou Drago...

Après tout, peut-être que cela n'avait pas d'importance, Il voulait croire de toutes ces forces en ces mots, parce que sans Séverus, sans Séverus...

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux verts à présent baignés de larmes. Sans Séverus, quoi?

Pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il tellement à cette pensée?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ce sentiment d'asphyxie?

Pourquoi ces larmes dans ses yeux?

Pourquoi tant de peine?

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago.

Il n'était pas sensé penser ainsi, n'est-ce pas?

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser de cette manière-là?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à lui?

Il renifla dans le cou du blond, qui, surpris, se recula légèrement pour le regarder avant de s'exclamer : "Mais... tu pleures?!

Pourquoi...est-ce que ça fait si mal?

Harry!

Pourquoi... est-ce que je me sens si triste?

Harry...

Je... laisse tomber, Drago... Nous allons être heureux ensemble, pas vrai?

Harry, tu me fais peur, pourquoi cette question? Je m'inquiète pour toi! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te fais souffrir à ce point?

Drago... es-tu toujours sur de ce que tu ressent? Devant l'air ahuri de son vis-à-vis, Harry compléta : Je veux dire, en général...

Evidement que non! Mais il faut s'accrocher à ce que l'on pense être juste ou "vrai"!

Harry, si tu n'est pas sûr de ce que tu ressent, tu es loin d'être le seul dans ce cas-là! Moi aussi, je doute souvent. Mais tes doutes, si forts soient-ils ne doivent pas t'empêcher de vivre pleinement ta vie!

Et puis, tu sais, moi non plus, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Si tu souffre cette souffrance peut être le résultat de beaucoup de sentiments...

Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui!

Pour qui?

Pour... je viens de parler à voix haute, n'est-ce pas?

Je crois bien ... Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il serait bon d'en parler un peu, tu ne crois pas?"

Harry hocha la tête, bon gré mal gré, boudant un peu contre lui même pour avoir encore gaffé, comme l'authentique gryffondor qu'il était.

Drago sourit devant ce comportement enfantin. Pour une fois il se sentait utile vis-à-vis de quelqu'un . Et il aperçu qu'il aimait ce sentiment plus que tout autre au monde.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre et plia ses jambes avant d'entourer ses bras autour et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Drago, lui, choisit de s'assoir en tailleur en face de lui et le regarda avec bienveillance.

Il soupira avant de commencer à parler, avec douceur, pour ne pas brusquer le brun.

Il t'énerve? Commença Drago, ignorant toujours qui se cachait derrière ce mystérieux "il"

Oui répondit Harry avec humeur, ne développant pas pour autant sa pensée

Drago ne se découragea pas pour autant :

Tu penses trop à lui à ton gout, mais c'est plus fort que toi continua-t-il sans se démonter

Oui souffla Harry d'un air torve.

Drago ne relevant pas, une fois encore la réponse coute sans appel ni explication, continua :

Il te plait...

Là, Harry releva la tête, éperdu et bredouilla quelques phrases indistinctes et incompréhensibles.

Drago rit doucement et se déplaça pour s'assoir à côté de Harry, il attrapa doucement son menton afin de lui relever la tête vers lui.

En voyant les yeux si perdus de Harry, le blond ne réfléchit pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avec une douceur et une attention qui lui étaient propre. Le brun, de plus en plus perdu, répondit instinctivement à son baiser et ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

Drago gémit, et Harry repris contact avec la réalité, il rompit le contact en se dégageant avec douceur.

"Il faut que je pense à tout ça..." souffla-t-il sans savoir s'il parlait pour lui ou pour Drago.

"je pense qu'il faudrait tous les deux qu'on s'y retrouve calmement en restant pour l'instant de simples amis. Qu'en penses-tu Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu ressente une obligation envers moi, tu sais. Je vais bien, et, malgré mon ait fragile, je suis résistant. Je ne veux pas m'attacher trop si tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête, tu comprends?... D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, je le connais?"

"Oh que oui!" pensa Harry pour lui même avant de dire à haute voix "Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose de t'en parler, en plus, je ne suis sur de rien... je... je ne sais pas... Et je ne veux pas être malhonnête avec toi. Je ne comprend moi-même pas très bien ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment...

C'est Séverus, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Drago d'un ton doux et apaisant.

Harry sursauta et fini par rendre un sourire triste au blond, en hochant doucement la tête. Il se sentait tellement soulagé que Drago ne le prenne pas mal, qu'il acceptait simplement Harry tel qu'il était, et pas tel qu'on le voyait

Le Gryffondor sur et vaillant était loin à présent pensa Harry tandis que Drago pensait l'exact contraire.

"Je ne te blâmerais pas répondit le blond avec un sourire. Pour dire vrai, la personne qui m'a fait prendre en compte mon homosexualité est ... ne t'es pas inconnu...

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit. Drago, conciliant ajouta :

C'est aussi un homme mur...

Harry le dévisagea, passant au vert...il ne voyait qu'une seule personne! Il s'écria :

Mais c'est dégoutant! Je l'aime bien, mais merlin seul connais son âge!"

Drago fronça les sourcils, perdant instantanément l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux.

"Je ne te savais pas si prompt à juger les autres, Harry."

Harry, qui se sentait à présent nauséeux s'exclama :

"Mais Dumbledore a au moins 1000 fois ton âge, si ce n'est plus!"

Drago fixa un instant Harry, les yeux comme deux ronds de fan, puis explosa de rire.

Ce fût au tour d'Harry d'être perdu.

"Merlin non! Pas celui-là, Harry! Décidément, ton innocence me fera toujours rire! Je ne te parlais pas de ce fou de directeur, mais de Lupin!"

Harry en oublia son latin. Pour ainsi dire, il avait toujours considéré cet homme comme un être asexué, et il se trouvait que cette idée jusqu'à présent lui avait bien suffit. Il se trouvait à présent stupide d'avoir pensé que tout le monde en ferait autant...

"Mais tu sais qu'il est loup-garoup!

Oui, et je me suis fait à cette idée.

Vraiment? ... Depuis longtemps? Enfin, je veux dire...

Depuis un an, peut être deux... c'est assez flou... je me rappelle plus vraiment quand. Peut-être le jour où j'ai essayé de retrouver le véritable Drago derrière toutes les espérances de mon père... On se ressemble plus qu'on pourrait croire, nous deux, Harry...

Tout ce qu'on attendait de nous... ce qu'on devait être, ce qu'on devait faire...

Surtout ne repousse pas ce que tu es derrière l'image que les autres ont de toi.

Cesse d'être Gryffondor et pense un peu à toi. Uniquement à toi.

Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas la personne formidable que j'entrevois en toi disparaitre parce qu'elle ne serait pas assez "conforme" ou "héroïque".

Ne cherche pas à être une héros.

Soi juste Harry."

Le brun hocha la tête, bouleversé par cette déclaration. Une larme coula sur sa joue, unique et émouvante, pour quiconque l'aurait vu. Et puis, il dit dans un souffle :

"Je crois que je tiens trop à ton parrain. Plus que je ne devrais. Je... Il me semble que... non... je l'aime, et c'est un fait...

Comment faire? Que suis-je supposé faire? Je voudrais tant qu'il me voie différemment...

Différemment de mon père

différemment d'un sale môme...

Je voudrais tant qu'il me dise un jour que moi, le véritable Harry, compte vraiment pour lui... Comment faire quand je suis la réplique physique de son ennemi juré?

Physique, Harry, tu as mis le doigt sur le mot clef : tu n'est et tu ne sera jamais ton père!

Je sais ce que tu ressent, mais tu as tord. Avoir le même physique que ton père ne te rend pas responsable de ses fautes! Ne le croie jamais! Si tu avais été là, je suis persuadé que tu ne lui aurait pas envoyé pierres et injures.

Je le sais...moi, je le sais, et même si je n'ai jamais connu ton père, tu n'a pas hérité du côté "m'as-tu-vu" de sa personnalité, contrairement à ce que certains pensent. Si tu réussi à le montrer à Séverus, je sais qu'il reverra son jugement.

Ecoutes... tu n'es pas obligé de commencer dès maintenant, mais...

Non.

Il faut que j'agisse maintenant! Je suis ridicule à tourner comme ça autour du pot. Si je l'aime vraiment, il faut que je l'en convainque, que je prouve que je ne suis pas un lâche, et je ne dois pas hésiter une seule seconde : il faut que je fonce! Et aussi... parce que "plus tard", je ne serais peut-être tout simplement plus en vie, qui sait?

Harry, tu ne vas pas mourir, je te le garanti! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, tu peux me croire! Mais c'est bien...que tu veille en parler avec Sev. Il est gentil, tu sais, peut être un peu bourru et tête de mule... On ne dirais pas qu'il est si gentil, sensible et attentionné sous ses airs de vieux grognon rabougri...

Surtout, Harry, ne lui fais pas de mal. C'est ridicule à dire, et je sais que tu ne lui en fera pas intentionnellement, mais tu sais, s'il souffre, il n'en parle pas. Et j'ai peur que toute cette souffrance qu'il garde jalousement finisse par le submerger un jour.

On ne le voit pas souvent, mais quand on essaie de le blesser, il saigne, il le cache tout simplement, et tout le monde semble bien heureux de penser naïvement que c'est parce qu'il ne ressent tout simplement rien!

Harry hocha la tête, penaud, et Harry le pris dans ses bras en riant avec légèreté :

Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry! Ca va bien se passer, tu verra! Harry se blotti dans le cou de Drago pour se redonner du courage puis ri à son tour

Puisque c'est un ordre... je change de tête...

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, sans bouger, riant de bon coeur. Peut être parce que l'un comme l'autre se sentais délivré d'un poids de choses et de sentiments qu'ils gardaient depuis trop longtemps au fond d'eux, peut être parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé en l'autre une source de stabilité et de soutien, peut être parce que le moment de plénitude qu'ils vivaient après s'être vidé le coeur les laissait simplement heureux, comme si, pour eux, tout serait plus facile à partir de ce moment précis.

Comme si l'horizon était plus clair, et qu'une partie des nuages menaçants s'étaient écartés pour laisser entrevoir un bout de soleil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se dégagèrent de l'étreinte à regret et finirent par parler de tout et de rien.

De tout petits riens qui formaient leurs vies.

Ils prirent des gâteaux et du lait chaud en cuisine, et se firent un gouter à la belle étoile, racontant anecdotes et passages plus ou moins marquants de leur vie, riant ou pleurant avec autant de simplicité que de chaleur.

Ils avaient trouvé leur place l'un auprès de l'autre. En fin de soirée, ils parlèrent un peu de leurs passions respectives, et le sujet dériva vers Rémus et Séverus. Ils en parlèrent, établirent des plans plus fous les uns que les autres pour finir par décréter d'un commun accord que ce n'était que grâce à l'entraide qu'ils parviendraient à se faire accepter dans la vie de leurs "proies".

Drago aiderait donc Harry et vis-verça...

shela - fini ce demi chapitre! Ca vous a plu?

Drago - ce que j'ai l'air intelligent dans ce chapitre! Ca leur a FORCEMENT!!

Harry - J'ai l'impression que je me contente de lire et de pleurer ces temps-ci... (pleure)

Séverus - Et je suis où dans ce chapitre, moi?! Je suis quand même le PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL, nom d'une pipe en bois, espèce d'auteur invertébrée à la traine!

Dumbledore - j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite... euh! je veux dire, de connaitre la suite, bien entendu! Bien entendu... ..

Les autres : ...

Dumbledore : Bonbon au citron?


	10. Chapitre 8 : deuxième partie

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu

Elles me font toujours vraiment plaisir

Pour le bla-bla que tout le monde s'en f...attend avec une impatience non feinte ... ça y est j'ai passé 3 de mes oraux en plus! Il ne me reste plus que 3 derniers petits oraux et je pourrait bruler mes cours! Hem... je veux dire "je pourrais les ranger sagement dans une boite en carton que plus jamais je ne toucherais"

Donc je pourrais écrire plus (et me remettre à chercher un job à l'étranger du même coup..."

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8 - La retenue _(partie 2)_: **

_**ou l'art de créer des désastres en 3 leçons...**_

« On a trop discuté! On est en retard! »

En effet, Harry et Drago, avaient mangé ensemble dans le parc, et après ça, ils avaient discuté. Encore. De tout et de rien. Et en étaient venu à une conclusion : ils se ressemblaient beaucoup lus qu'ils n'avaient voulu le croire de premier abord.

Et c'est donc en courant, car partiellement en retard, qu'ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe de Minerva Mc Gonagal.

Il commencèrent à étudier sagement, pendant que leur professeur de métamorphose rangeait et tria ses cours. Elle semblait exténuée aussi bien physiquement que moralement et les deux garçons prirent soin de ne pas faire de bruit et d'être sérieux dans leur travail.

Au bout d'une heure, un parchemin enchanté vint informer la professeur que le directeur voulait la voir. Elle laissa donc les jeunes hommes travailler seuls pour aller à la rencontre de l'honorable.

Drago et Harry commentèrent à parler de Mc Go, du fait qu'elle n'est pas l'air en forme. Harry déclara en riant qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un beau et jeune assistant pour l'aider..

Drago sourit un peu, puis s'arrêta d'un coup, comme s'il avait enfin compris quelque chose. Il se frappa la tête et lança, comme pour lui même, un petit « mais évidement, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?! »

Harry, lui, lui demanda de s'expliquer, parce que lui ne comprenait, en, l'occurrence plus rien du tout...

Drago, magnanime, lui expliqua donc son idée :

« Séverus va être en convalescence quelques temps, mais, le connaissant, il va vouloir reprendre son travail tout de suite... Tu me suis? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Harry hocha la tête, pas franchement convaincu, sous un regard lourd de sens de Drago, il fit finalement singne que NON, il ne comprenait pas...

Drago repris alors, tout sourire, enchanté par la perspective d'explication à la miss-je-sais-tout... (peut-être allait-il se convertir, après tout...)

« Il va avoir besoin d'aide, lui aussi. Et toi, tu es une véritable catastrophe ambulante en potion... »

Harry fit 'non' de la tête

« Ne secoue pas la tête, ce n'était pas ne question... »

Mine choquée et vexée de Harry

« Eh oui, il faut voir la réalité en face joli coeur... Si tu devais sauver le monde par une potion, alors notre fin est proche... »

Harry boude

Tu va être à son contact tout le temps et subir ses sauts d'humeur! Tu devrais être heureux, non? Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. Moi j'ai déjà demandé des cours de soutien à Lupin... et en grand et généreux gryffondor, il s'est évidemment empressé de sauver le pauvre petit serpentard repenti et en détresse que je suis... Il est teeelllement naïf...Le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en l'envoyant chez les roues et or...

Enfin, bref, toi, tu ferais mieux de demander directement à Dumbledore, sans vouloir te vexer...

Tu l'aide, et en échange il te donne des cours de rattrapage dans ta matière favorite durant les vacances... Quel beau programme...

A ton avis, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour qu'il ai un méchante envie de te tuer?

En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouve pas? Normal, elle vient de moi! »

Devant le regard satisfait de Drago, Harry hocha la tête (en bougonnant un peu pour la forme, tout de même... mais qu'est-ce que les serpentards avaient tous contre Gryffondor... Il n'étaient tous pas si niais, tout de même! Si?)

Mais le brun devait en convenir : il serait beaucoup plus facile de traiter avec Dumbledore, surtout quand celui-ci adorait Harry et aimait pas dessus tout (même ses bonbons au citrons, c'est dire!) s'occuper de la vie des gens...

Ey puis, il fallait être honnête : il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui pouvait manipuler Sévérus et en faire ce qu'il voulait...

Ce vieux bougre cachait bien son jeux et Harry avait confiance en lui...

Fort de cette décision, le jeune homme s'élança d'un bond dans les couloirs pour mettre a exécution sur-le-champs ce qui serait son plan de l'année...

Drago, lui, ne put que suivre le mouvement : ils étaient en colle et il était de son devoir de ramener le rouge et or dans la salle de classe qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés quitter. Même si Harry aimait enfreindre le règlement plus que tout au monde, il préférait nettement que cela ne se fasse pas en sa présence...

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se faire remarquer plus que dans le contexte actuel...

Il rattrapa donc le survivant alors que celui-ci atteignait le deuxième carrefour qui précédait la gargouille directoriale.

Enfin, 'rattraper' était un bien grand mot... Il arriva en fait juste à temps pour voir la collision entre Harry et un nouvel arrivant vêtu tout de noir qui venait des escaliers sur leurs gauche.

Le choc fit retomber l'inconnu d'où il venait, c'est à dire les escaliers, et fit atterrir un Harry plus ahuri que nature sur son gryffondoresque postérieur...

Harry resta un instant muet de stupeur et Drago s'élança dans les escaliers pour connaitre l'identité du mystérieux inconnu.

Quand il le vit, il pâlit considérablement et s'écria en tombant à genoux « Séverus! » Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

Ce fût comme une claque pour Harry qui se rua vers l'endroit ou était Drago. Lorsqu'il aperçu le professeur, son coeur manqua un battement.

Sévérus était étendu, immobile, sur le demi-pallier de l'escalier et ses cheveux répandus autour de son crane lui créaient une auréole sombre qui contrastait étrangement avec la pâleur de son visage.

Harry accouru vers Séverus et se jeta sur lui en pleurant silencieusement. Drago accouru à son tour.

Arrivé devant les deux bruns, Drago posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le pousser à s'éloigner un peu de son parrain et à se calmer.

Harry se leva, et, voyant que Le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas, tourna un visage paniqué vers le blond, puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

Evidemment! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?

LA solution était bien entendu le BOUCHE-A-BOUCHE!!

Heureux de cette conclusion admirable, il pinca donc le nez de Séverus et se pencha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres...

...qui bougèrent sur le coup en un froid « Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Potter? »

Harry se recula d'un bond sous le regard noir du professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, tandis que Drago se retenait à grand peine de rire tant la scène et et la tête des deux protagonistes étaient impayables!

Voyant Séverus grimacer de douleur, Harry fût pris de panique, et commença à se parler à lui-même à voix haute en marchant en cercle autour de son « innocente victime »

« Oh mon dieu! Je viens d'agresser un professeur de Poudlard! Je viens de pousser mon professeur de potion dans les escaliers, il va peut-être mourir si je ne fais rien je...

Je ne suis pas encore mort, Potter, alors cessez de parler tout seul! Grogna Séverus qui était à raison je suppose de fort méchante humeur... »

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille... Pour ainsi dire, il de l'entendait pas ... tout court, tout pris qu'il était à ses folles jérémiades...

Drago, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort, mais le contexte étant ce qu'il était, il s'avéra que ses efforts furent totalement vains...

Quand Séverus fût à bout de patience (ce qui arriva assez vite, faut pas déconner...), il finit par hurler, hors de lui :

« Potter, la seule personne qui va mourir ici, c'est vous, si vous ne vous taisez pas IMMEDIATEMMENT!! »

Ce qui eut le mérite de couper le sifflet à Harry et celui-ci retomba alors mollement sur ses genoux, comme sonné.

Et...c'est ce moment que choisit le grand Albus Dumbledore pour entrer en scène, suivi de peu par une Pomfresh qui frisait l'hystérie et une Mc Gonagal qui ne savait visiblement plus où donner de la tête...

Dumbledore rit de bon coeur en voyant Séverus de si méchante humeur, à côté d'un Drago hilare et d'un Harry contrit...

Il se dit une fois de plus qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être devenu directeur de Poudlard.

Ses jeunes gens ne cessaient jamais de l'épater.

En dirigeant cette école, c'est un peu comme s'il dirigeait sa vie puissance mille...

Tous ces jeunes (en vue de son âge, même les plus vieux professeurs semblaient jeunes), toutes ses petites histoires, ses rencontres, ses aléas...

A Poudlard, un monde à part régnait.

A Poudlard, il était chez lui plus que nul part ailleurs.

Les professeurs étaient sa famille et l'école sa patrie.

Les bâtiments sa maison.

Il sourit avec bonhommie en voyant une Pomfresh écumant littéralement de rage rouspéter après Séverus, car il l'avait bluffée en créant un double de lui-même pour mieux pouvoir fuir à peine réveillé.

La pauvre avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu que son collègue ne respirait plus.

En effet, elle avait été surprise de ne pas entendre le professeur de potion grommeler et pester contre tout ce qui pouvait être nommé, et avait donc été voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Le trouvant inconscient, elle avait tâté son pouls, et là : surprise! Rien!!

Lorsqu'elle avait poussé les hauts cris pour que Dumbledore vienne, celui-ci avait appelé Mc Gonagal, et ils étaient arrivés tous deux à l'infirmerie pour constater que le malade avait laissé sa place à une poupée à son effigie et qu'il s'était gentillement mais surement fait la malle...

Séverus était décidément trop têtu pour son propre bien.

Et, selon le rapport-express de Pompom, il s'était cassé le radius et le cubitus gauche... En effet, son avant-bras avait pris une forme des plus originales...

Et il ne pouvait pas être soigné par la magie, en vue du traitement qu'il avait du supporter après son entrevue avec Voldemort, avait fait remarqué Pomfresh avec justesse.

Il allait donc devoir attendre de rétablir à la moldue.

En un mot : il allait être insupportable (et refuser d'être arrêté)

Mais les vacances étaient pour bientôt, et Dumbledore songea qu'il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Séverus.

Le professeur et espion était décidément bien seul...

Bien trop à vrai dire au gout de Dumbledore, qui ne rêvait que de se mêler de ses affaires, car il fallait bien le dire, se mêler des affaires des autres était de loin son activité préférée, puisque celle qu'il trouvait la plus divertissante...

Il n'était pas devenu directeur de Poudlard pour rien : s'il avait un talent et un péché mignon, c'était bien celui de fureter!

« Je... je suis désolé! Je ne vous avait pas vu! Vous allez bien? »

Séverus plissa les yeux devant la myriade d'excuses et Harry et répondit d'une voix où pointait la plus forte exaspération, mêlée de colère et teinté d'indignation :

« Non, Potter! Vous n'êtes pas désolé du tout! Ca ce voit dans vos GENES! Vous êtes un être MALEFIQUE spécialement conçu pour causer ma PERTE!

Vous pouvez être fier de vous! Vous avez guetté ma sortie de l'infirmerie pour m'y renvoyer illico!

Je savais bien, moi, que vous n'étiez pas le St Potter que tout le monde s'affaire à voire en vous!

Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite! Comme votre père!

Et je vous déteste!

Ne riez pas, Albus! Je vous déteste aussi!

Et vous Pomfresh, avisez-vous de toucher à ma carcasse sans que je ne vous en donne l'autorisation et vous ne soignerez plus aucun morveux prépubères de toute votre sordide vie!

Drago, pitié, arrêtes de glousser comme un dindon, tu me rappelles Narcissa en période de soldes et je te rassure tout de suite : ce n'est pas un compliment! »

Après que Séverus ai reprit son souffle, Drago tambourinait vainement un mur du poing en se tordant de rire, Harry palissait à vue d'oeil, et Albus disait à une Pomfresh qui ne l'écoutait pas que décidément, Séverus avait été trop seul trop longtemps, et qu'il faudrais qu'il pense à s'immiscer « un peu » dans sa vie privée « pour voir ». Pomfresh, elle, tentait de crier au mieux de sa voix (qui, je vous rassure tout de suite allait trèèès bien) sur Séverus, qui lui avait fait la plus grosse frayeur de sa carrière!

Mc Gonagal était un peu dépassée par les évènements et tentait malgré tout de calmer tout ce petit monde (En particulier Rogue, Pomfresh et Albus, qui étaient tous aussi effrayants dans leur délires les uns que les autres...)

La pauvre directrice de la maisonnée Gryffondor en avait même momentanément oublié la retenue de Drago et Harry (qui n'auraient jamais dû se promener à trainer à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs de Poudlard... même pour une très bonne raison... »

Ayant suffisamment élaboré de plans pour le futur de son espion favori, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard de son état, avait fini par rire comme un bossu, évidement accompagné de Drago Malfoy, devant les réparties fleuries et imagées que se renvoyaient à présent Séverus, Harry et Pomfresh.

Certaines insultes (Pauvres gnomes des bois de pétard à scrouts-à-bouse de dragon constipé) étaient à mettre sur carnet, tellement elles étaient peu courantes...

Au bout d'un long moment, (Minerva avait abandonné les tentatives pour calmer le jeu), un dictionnaire aurait pu être fait des injures et termes colorés moldus et magiques des trois protagonistes, et ceux-ci en semblaient... apaisés? Peut-être pas, mais à court d'idées, très certainement...

Bref, un certain temps plus tard, chacun retourna vaillamment à ses « occupations » :

Pomfresh rapatria avec l'aide de Minerva, Séverus à l'infirmerie, Drago et Harry retournèrent chercher leurs affaires en salle de métamorphose, accompagnés de Dumbledore lui-même.

Lorsque Harry eut rangé ses affaires, il fit signe à Drago de partir sans lui. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et regagna son dortoir, avec une bonne crampe au ventre.

Harry, lui, devait parler à Albus du projet « aider SR »

Il ignorait comment, mais Albus était le seul être capable de faire plier la volonté d'un séverus contrarié...

Dumbledore s'assis à une table de cours, comme s'il accomplissait un geste quotidien, et invita Harry par un geste ample de la main à s'assoir devant lui.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et un petit silence suivi son installation.

Albus écoutait.

Harry chercha ses mots, intimidé plus que de raison par ce silence persistant. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans ne situation propice à sa requête, il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment aborder le sujet, et il avait un peu honte de profiter de la gentillesse d'Albus pour s'immiscer dans la vie de Séverus. Il se sentais être une rita Skeeter en herbe, et ça ne lui plaisait que modérément.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire joyeux qui sortit Harry de ses réflexions.

Le vieil homme déclara alors « C'était donc de ça dont tu voulais me parler? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Si Dumbledore devinait tout, la discution allait être beaucoup plus facile...

Le directeur repris de sa voix tranquille :

« Tu es venu me parler de Séverus. C'est donc toi qui a hérité de son carnet... »

Harry bondit sur sa chaise et s'exclama avec force « Vous connaissez l'existence du carnet?! »

Dumbledore rit gentillement

« Bien sûr! Comment crois-tu que tu l'ai trouvé? Séverus n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser des affaires aussi personnelles dans un endroit accessible à tous... »

Il ajouta, avec un pétillement de malice dans le regard

« Même si ce lieu est supposé être privé... »

Harry rougit à la remarque. Son vis-à-vis poursuivi néanmoins sans en faire mention.

« Séverus croit avoir perdu l'ouvrage depuis des années, et il pense qu'il doit se trouver dans une braderie moldue quelconque, puisqu'il l'a cherché partout et en vain dans le monde magique... oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, il ne m'a jamais demandé, à moi, où il se trouvait, sinon, tu pense bien que je me serais fait une joie de lui répondre... »

Harry afficha un air passablement dubitatif, mais ne dit rien, invitant par son silence le plus âgé à continuer.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Ses paroles sont tristes, mais je suis heureux que ce soit toi et pas un autre qui l'ai découvert. Après tout, qui, mieux que toi, pourrait comprendre les blessures de son coeur? »

Et à présent tu veux mieux le connaitre, mais tu ignore comment procéder, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fit un sourire éclatant

« A vrai dire, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question »

Dumbledore afficha un air surpris, et invita Harry à en dire plus d'un geste encourageant de la main.

Le gryffondor ne se fit pas prier, et raconta son projet de bon coeur, avant d'émettre des doutes sur la réaction de Séverus face à tout cela.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire qui semblait dire « mon petit, si tu savais, ça fait bien longtemps que je suis passé maitre dans l'art de la manipulation des gens... »

Harry partit serein de cet entretien. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui pouvait manipuler Séverus pour parvenir à « restructurer sa vie » en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr...bien sûr...

Harry ne vit donc pas, tout heureux qu'il était par cette époustouflante révélation, le vieux manipulateur barrer sur une petite liste de poche « _écouter proposition de Harry pour le poste de suppléant potion, documents pour le ministère dans le tiroir sans fond N°5, deuxième porte à gauche._ » et de se dire à voix haute « Décidément, plus on vieillit, plus on a tendance à tout oublier... pauvre de moi... »

Un petit mot arriva dans la chambre du malade ce matin-là.

_« Cher Séverus,_

_Comme vous le savez, votre facture ne peut être guérie magiquement compte tenu de vos récentes blessures._

_Fort heureusement, un de nos élèves s'est porté volontaire pour vous assister dans votre travail. Son emploi du temps a pu être ajusté au vôtre, compte tenu de son excellent niveau en cours._

_Son domaine de prédilection n'étant pas les potions, je vous demanderais juste en échange de lui donner quelques heures de rattrapage en la matière pour le reste de l'année scolaire en cours._

_Deux heures par semaines me semblent suffisantes, mais il n'est pas impossible que son cas nécessite un peu plus de temps._

_Sachant que vous restez pour les vacances scolaires, j'ose imaginer que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à le voir un peu plus souvent durant celles-ci.._

_Votre premier cours avec Mr Potter se déroulera donc en début de vacances._

_D'ici là, je vous accorde une semaine de congé payé. Tâchez de vous reposer. Je serais dans mon bureau en cas de problème._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de Poudlard._

_P.S. : rétablissez-vous vite, le professeur Lupin vous remplacera durant votre congé et ce, jusqu'aux vacances qui auront lieu, si ma mémoire est bonne, dans une semaine, un jour et 2 heures..._

_Je serais absent pour la fin de la semaine, je pars dans deux jours pour l'écosse où le devoir m'appelle._

_Bonne soirée à vous. »_

Séverus fulminait. Pour qui se prenait ce vieux sénile? Harry Potter, et puis quoi encore? Même un miracle ne pourrait sauver ce jeune homme de sa médiocrité en matière de potion. Face à lui, même cet empoté de Londubat semblait avoir un avenir prometteur en la matière, c'était dire...

Il oublia volontairement d'écouter une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était trop dur envers Potter... Il irait le jour même en toucher un ou deux mots au directeur...

Harry suivit Séverus tandis qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie l'air morose et paradoxalement passablement énervé.

A la note surmontée du sceau de Poudlard qu'il semblait résolu à réduire à néant à la seule force de ses poings, Harry conclut qu'il avait eu la nouvelle pour les aides de cours, et qu'il était loin d'en être heureux.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en soupirant. Il repensa au baiser. Il était peut-être le seul à s'en rappeler, mais l'autre ne lui en avait pas parlé et n'avait pas changé son comportement. Pourquoi? Ne l'avait-il pas reconnu? Il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait prononcé son nom à ce moment-là...

Il ferma les yeux et glissa le long du mur, désespéré. Pourquoi tout ceci était aussi compliqué?

Il ne pouvait pas être normal, pour une seule fois dans sa vie? Faire dans la simplicité, par exemple?

Une voix glaciale le refroidit instantanément :

« Que me vaut le déplaisir d'avoir à supporter votre présente... une fois de plus dans mes pattes, Potter? »

Harry sursauta et se releva avec peine. Se faisant, il faillit tomber à la renverse et faire tomber tous ses livres par la même occasion. C'est de justesse qu'il se rattrapa au mur le plus proche.

Séverus étant ce qu'il était (un bâtard graisseux?), il ne pût s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer acidement :

« C'est moi qui vous fait cet effet là, Potter ou c'est juste votre incapacité génétique à vous mouvoir sans provoquer de catastrophe qui vous taraude?

Parce que je vous préviens que si vous touchez à mon autre bras, je vous colle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare de la brosse à dents avec laquelle vous aurez à récurer tout Poudlard et ce jusqu'au parc, s'il le faut! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Potter? »

Ah ça pour comprendre... Harry ne comprenait plus rien du tout!

N'étant pas suicidaire pour deux noises, c'est avec un certain entrain qu'il annonça d'une voix claire et parfaitement calme « Non. »

Séverus, qui pensait naïvement que l'idiot allait dire « oui » (espérait était plutôt le mot juste) fût au bord de l'apoplexie à cette réponse. « On » (et pas n'importe qui, cela va sans dire) se permettait de se foutre de sa gueule avec une insolence toute particulièrement Potterienne, juste après être venu le cueillir (bon, Potter ne l'avait pas vraiment cherché mais là n'était pas le problème) à la sortie de l'infirmerie, où il avait dû aller pas sa faute!!

Décidément...il lui fallait des vacances...

Fort de cette constatation, Séverus s'en alla doucement, la tête ailleurs, sans répliquer (trop fatiguant pour sa maigre carcasse). Et puis, avec un peu (bon d'accord, beaucoup) de chance et une bonne dose de broderie, cette histoire allait peser en sa faveur pour dissuader ce vieux fou de manigancer un de ses sales petits tours perfides dont il avait le secret pour nuire à sa tranquillité d'esprit...

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Séverus pouvait agir de la sorte après ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, il pensait au baiser, et pas de la fois où il avait accidentellement poussé Séverus dans les escaliers alors que celui-ci venait fraichement de s'être enfui de l'infirmerie, et qu'il était encore blessé...

Bon d'accord, ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais quand même! De là à ne pas en parler!

Puis il eut un flash... C'était peut-être justement à cause de l'accident de l'escalier qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler (pas qu'il ai jamais été très enclin à nouer la discutions avec lui, mais bon...). Après tout, Séverus était quelqu'un de rancunier, et de peu commode...Peut-être avait-il ruiné ses maigres chances d'être avec lui en le blessant de la sorte, et ce même si c'était de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus involontaire...

Cette constatation lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Décidément, ces temps-ci, il était trop émotif : il pleurait pour un rien. Une vraie midinette!

Lorsque Séverus esquissa un mouvement pour partir, Harry parla d'une voix cassée que son professeur ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je suis désolé.

Pour votre bras... Je ne voulais vraiment pas... Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux... Vous auriez pu vous faire encore plus mal en tombant... Peut-être que vous aviez raison... On ne pourras jamais rien faire de moi... Ni vous, ne personne d'autre, d'ailleurs... »

Il y avait un intonation si sincère, si désespérée et abattue dans sa voix que Séverus stoppa net, le coeur anormalement lourd. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre plus jeune... Mais un Potter en bon état de marche, ça n'avait pas de doutes, encore moins sur ses capacités. Ca se contentait de pourrir la vie des autres en tout bien tout honneur... (élèves et professeurs inclus)

A bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'avait vu Potter brimer un de ses camarades comme le faisait si bien son père. La personne brimée ici, c'était lui. Lui, l'enfant à qui l'adulte adressait des reproches constants, et des insultes à peine déguisées.

C'était lui, Séverus Rogue, le criminel dans cette affaire.

Il devait avoir pâli (ça se voyait toujours avec un tein comme le sien), car Harry pris un air étrange... Effrayé? Non, pas ça... Inquiet? C'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait poindre dans les yeux émeraudes de son élève honni?

Il s'inquiétait après sa manière si grossière de se comporter envers lui? Pourquoi? Comment?

Une voix chantante aux accents définitivement inquiets parvint à ses oreilles :

« Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien? C'est un contrecoup de votre chute? Je vais chercher Pomfresh! »

Séverus eut juste le temps d'attraper le l'inconscient par la bras pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette une folie. Pomfresh? Il avait déjà dû la supporter depuis plus d'une semaine, si le gamin voulait l'achever, il s'y prenait très bien!

Séverus répondit donc un peu sèchement « Je vais bien. Inutile d'aller chercher Pomfresh, je ne suis pas un important! »

Harry aurait pu répondre que le fait d'appeler Pomfresh n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était ou non un important. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

Mais à la place, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes contenues et il balbutia :

« Vous me détestez donc à ce point pour ça... Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais? »

Séverus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il faisait pleurer régulièrement des élèves (méchant!)... mais c'était volontaire (c'est pire!).

Là, il n'avait rien fait ni rien dit de répréhensible (et c'était bien une première du genre, surtout en présence de Potter). Mais là, quand Potter leva ses yeux verts qui brillaient étrangement vers lui, il fût remué au-delà des mots. Il y avait tant de détresse dans ce regard. Pas un simple regard un peu embué d'élève sur les nerfs. C'est lui qui avait fait ça? C'est lui qui était la cause de tout ça dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis?

Il soupira et essuya gentillement une larme qui s'était écharpée de sa prison pou pouvoir parcourir en toute liberté la joue rosée de l'étudiant qui en resta coi de stupéfaction.

Ses yeux se firent interrogateurs, et Séverus souffla :

3Je ne t'en veux pas. Pas vraiment... »

Harry soupira alors de soulagement et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Après un instant de scrutation mutuelle des deux parties (on se croirait en droit '), le brun (bon d'accord, je plaisante, le gryffondor) demanda, ému :

« Alors pourquoi ... ne rien dire ... à propose du baiser?... »

Ca y était. L'énormité était lâchée... Harry n'avait plus qu'à recevoir les foudres de son professeur alors qu'il avait tant cherché à l'éviter depuis plusieurs jours...

Séverus fronça les sourcils. Harry se tendis un peu plus, si toutefois la chose fût possible...

Séverus, perdu, fini par bredouiller (et là on prend la photo souvenir! Sev à l'auteur : sadique! Auteur à Sev : parce que je le vaux bien!)donc il balbutia :

« Le baiser...avec Drago, tu veux dire? Tu sais, c'est ta vie, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, juste... ne le fais pas souffrir, d'accord? »

Gêné sur ces paroles peu flatteuses envers sa partialité légendaire, il partit sur ces entrefaites, laissant Harry digérer toutes ces révélations.

Première position : Séverus l'avait tutoyé

2è : Séverus ne l'avait pas reconnu, ne se souvenait pas du baiser ou c'était un parfait acteur (logique, puisqu'il est espion, le loulou...) et Harry embrassait comme le dernier des scrouts à pétards

3è : Sev croyait qu'il sortait avec Drago (ce qu'il n'était plus vrai depuis au moins la veille au soir, il fallait qu'il se mette à jour, le Sevy!)

4 è : Il approuvait cette « relation » (qui n'existait pas)

5è : Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde, si il ne se rappelait plus ou si il ne l'avait pas reconnu (pour sa fierté, Harry a écarté la troisième thèse), que les deux protagonistes du dit baiser auraient pu être kui, en l'occurrence et Harry...

Les professeurs ne devinaient décidément jamais rien (et Séverus était malheureusement le pire spécimen du genre) et il semblait à Harry que sa place au soleil était encore loin, loin devant... (à moi aussi, il me semble que sa place est encore loin, loin, loin devant...bizarre, non?)

Il se dit ensuite en souriant malicieusement que si dans cette place il y avait deux transats, ça lui irait.

Sa place au soleil serait avec Séverus ou ne serait pas!

Fort de cette décision fondamentale (qu'il avait en réalité pris depuis un moment déjà – la veille, même heure, même endroit...), il se planqua dans une salle de cours désaffectée, un petit sourire suffisant scotché aux lèvres, pour lire son journal quotidien ... enfin celui de Sev, quoi...

Séverus aimait bien Dumbledore pour une raison. Dumbledore était vieux, et il était bien connu que les personnes âgées étaient des cibles faciles, d'autant plus que celui-là se rapprochait plus de la sénilité que du génie, se disait le directeur de la noble maison de serpentard en se rendant dans le bureau du directeur ce matin-là suite à une lettre lui annonçant qu'il allait devoir collaborer avec le héros national durant toutes les vacances scolaire. Lui qui voulait se reposer! Il allait donc remettre le sénile à sa place et se défiler gentiment de sa « mission ».

A peine entré dans le bureau, il se retrouva assis, une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains...

Il s'emporta :

- Par tous les démons de l'enfer, Albus! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire!

- Par tous les anges du paradis, Séverus... Bonbon au citron?

- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, vieil homme!

- Je vois que vous pencheriez plutôt pour de la camomille...

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire! Je suis autrement plus intelligent que tous ceux que vous embobinez sans problème dans vos combines douteuses!

- Caramels mous?

- Je ne suis pas un pantin, moi!

- Tarte au citron?

- Voyons! Vous m'écoutez ou vous allez me sortir tout votre foutu repas de diabétique névrosé et péroxydé du chaudron?!

- Pas de tarte au citron, alors? C'est dommage, vous ratez quelque chose... elles sont meringuées...

- Mais ce n'...

- C'est Pompom qui l'a faite... Vraiment, j'adore les tenues d'infirmières...

- ... (trop choqué pour répondre)

- Et vous, Séverus, aucun élève ne vous plait en ce moment?

Ledit Séverus recracha son thé sur le bureau du directeur, puis s'étouffa avec sa salive (si, si, on peut le faire...).

Dumbledore rigola « C'était une plaisanterie, voyons... », puis se leva, pris la main de son collègue pour la serrer, la secoua vivement avant de partir en coup de vent en lui envoyant au passage un « Bonne journée, le rendez-vous avec Harry sera à 14h00... Bonne chance! »

Le temps au pauvre professeur de se remettre, et il était à nouveau seul, seul avec une nouvelle charge à sa solde...

Il détestait Albus Dumbledore.

Ce vieux gâteux arrivait toujours à ses fins...

OhOhOh... (rire de père nowël)

Ca vous a plu?

Si ça ne vous a pas plus, sachez que RON n'a pas disparu ! ... mais oui... on a beau plus le voir il est toujours présent!

Peut-être le reverrons-nous dans le prochain chapitre? (qui sait?)

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre, des personnages que vous voulez plus voir, par voir (Ron?lol), des suppositions ou es réclamations...

ou autre? le bouton review est à portée de clic ! -

sur ce amis du matin, bonjour!


End file.
